Futuro Incierto
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: Bella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos. Su madre muere y su padre los abandona cuando ella tiene veintidós años. Ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos y su vida cambia por completo. Deja sus estudios y se pone a trabajar en varias empresas en las que
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos. Su madre muere y su padre los abandona cuando ella tiene veintidós años. Ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos y su vida cambia por completo. Deja sus estudios y se pone a trabajar en varias empresas en las que limpia, todas de el mismo dueño. Edward Cullen.

ESTE ES UN NUEVO FINC QUE SE ME A OCURRIDO. MI LOCA CABECITA LLEVABA VARIOS DÍAS RUMIANDO CON LA IDEA Y HASTA QUE NO LA PLASMO, NO ME DEJA AVANZAR CON LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SOBRE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

CAPÍTULO UNO

FINALES Y COMIENZOS

* Familiares de Renne Swan- anunciaron por los altavoces.

Nos levantamos inmediatamente. Llevaba a Jeimy en brazos y Seth y Paul me seguían pegados a mis costados. Llegamos hasta la enfermera.

* El doctor vendrá enseguida para hablar con vosotros- nos informó.  
>* Gracias- contesté. La enfermera me sonrió.<p>

Todos tenían caras tristes y cansadas por la cantidad de días por no decir meses que llevábamos en la misma situación. Prácticamente estábamos más tiempo en la sala de espera o en la habitación de mamá, que en nuestra sala de estar en casa. Casi siempre los dejaba en casa de Ángela . Ella era mi mejor amiga. Ella y su madre me ayudaban continuamente y no existían años suficientes para agradecerles todo lo que hacían por mí.

Cuando me llamaron hoy de el hospital no había nadie en casa de Ángela y los tuve que traer. Intentaba que pasasen el menos tiempo posible en estos sitios por los virus y esas cosas, pero a veces no tenía más remedio.

El médico llegó.

* Hola Bella.  
>* Hola doctor Sulivan. ¿ Qué pasa?<br>* No te voy a mentir Bella, me gustaría darte buenas noticias-él miró a los niños. Me iba a dar una mala noticia. Vi en su mirada que no se atrevía a decírmelo delante de mis hermanos. Seguro que pensaba que tendría que tener una charla con ellos para explicarles algo sobre la muerte. A lo mejor llevaba razón con una familia normal, pero mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos pasado y visto suficiente para que se asustaran. Además ellos sabían el estado en que se encontraba nuestra madre y después de tanto tiempo, esperábamos lo peor.  
>* No se preocupe- le dije-, todos sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra nuestra madre. No es ningún secreto para ninguno de nosotros.<br>* Bien-contestó el doctor-. Tu padre no…. ¿ Quieres que lo esperemos?  
>* No, no se preocupe por él. Está ocupado.<p>

Sí estaba ocupado en algún bar o en cualquier esquina gastándose hasta el último dólar que me quedaba.

* Pues entonces seguiré. Tu madre está en el estadio final de la enfermedad como ya sabes. Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada más por ella. Ha llegado el momento….

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos. Intenté calmarme , no quería que mis hermanos sufrieran más de lo necesario.  
>* ¿ Cuánto?…..<br>* No creo que pase de esta noche-respiró hondo-. Lo siento. Si queréis despediros de ella. No está muy consciente, pero seguro que os escucha. Cuando terminéis le daremos sedantes para que no le duela nada.  
>* Gracias doctor.<p>

Nos guió hasta la habitación que habían habilitado para ella, en pocas horas se quedaría vacía.

Estaba muy pálida. Sus ojeras abarcaban casi todas sus mejillas y sus labios estaban casi blancos. Apenas se escuchaba su respiración, si no fuera por los aparatos que indicaban y controlaban los latidos de su corazón, juraría que estaba muerta.

A Jeimy y Seth les daba un poco de miedo su aspecto y se escondieron detrás de mí.  
>* Hola mamá- le agarré la mano y ella embozó una pequeña sonrisa.<br>* Mis niños – susurró apenas audible.  
>* No te preocupes por nada mamá, vamos a estar muy bien. Te queremos mucho. Me apretó la mano con más fuerza.<br>* No dejes que se acerque a los niños- sabía a quien se refería. Estaba asustada por si mi padre les hacía algo, pero yo los defendería. A ellos no los tocaría. Nos había golpeado a mi madre y a mí hasta el cansancio. Primero empezó con ella. Cuando yo tuve una edad y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba , empecé a defenderla y por lo tanto a recibir.  
>* No te preocupes mamá. Los protegeré, nunca los tocará.<p>

La enfermera entró en ese momento.  
>* Lo siento chicos, pero tenemos que darle la medicación y dejarla descansar.<p>

Todos le domos un beso y un abrazo sabiendo que podía ser el último contacto con ella. Con un nudo en la garganta salimos de la habitación. No sabía si la volvería a ver con vida.  
>* Os llevaré con Ángela y luego volveré- a ellos les gustaba estar en esa casa. Los trataban muy bien.<br>* Bella , yo quiero estar contigo- lloriqueó Jeimy.  
>* Sólo será esta noche-respire-, y mañana os recogeré para el cole. ¿ok?<br>* ¿ No vas a ir a la universidad?- me preguntó Paul.  
>* No creo que pueda volver.<br>* ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ahora Bella?  
>* No te preocupes Paul, lo solucionaré?<p>

Conduje el chevy hasta la casa de Ángela que estaba pegada a la mía. Era la única amiga que tenía y sabía de mis problemas.

Aparqué en su puerta y ella enseguida abrió.  
>* Hola Ángela, ¿ podría dejarte a los niños esta noche? ¿ Podrías preguntarle a tu madre?<br>* Claro Bella, mi madre estará encantada, ya lo sabes.  
>* Gracias, sois muy amables con nosotros.<br>* ¿ Qué te ha dicho el médico?  
>* Que posiblemente de esta noche no pase.<br>* Oh ,,, lo siento Bella. ¿ Cómo se lo han tomado los niños?  
>* Ellos ya habían entrado en su casa.<br>* La verdad es que creo que sólo Paul a entendido, los otros…..  
>* Está bien, vete tranquila. Ellos estarán bien.<br>* Gracias Ángela-la abracé-. Da le las gracias a tu madre de mi parte. Os debo mucho.

Me monté en el coche y volví a el hospital. Le dieron la medicación para que no sintiera ningún dolor y ya sólo quedaba esperar. Las horas pasaron lentas y dolorosas. Pensé que iba a ser de nosotros, de nuestras vidas. ¿ Qué iba a hacer?

Primero tendría que dejar la universidad. Sólo me quedaba un año pero eso ahora no importaba. Tenía que buscarme un buen trabajo o varios. Toda mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un caos y poco a poco estábamos cayendo en un profundo y negro agujero.

* Familiares de Renne Swan- los altavoces.

¡Mierda! El corazón se me encogió. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la habitación donde el médico recibía a los familiares para informarles.

El doctor Sulivan llegó enseguida. Me miró directamente a los ojos sin decir nada más.

Asentí.

* Lo siento. No ha sufrido.

Caí al suelo. No podía más. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control.  
>* ¡Bella!- me recogió y me sentó en una silla.¿ Quieres un calmante?<br>* No-hipé-, estoy bien-contesté y respiré hondo o al menos eso intenté-. Ya esperaba esto…es … que no me parece real.  
>* Lo siento Bella. En información te ayudarán con el papeleo y te explicarán todos los trámites. Ahora tengo que irme.¿ Seguro que estarás bien?<br>* Sí, gracias por todo doctor.

Me quedé sentada un poco más y fui a información. La señora que estaba atendiéndome me ayudó y terminé de rellenar todas las autorizaciones.

* Cariño, puedes descansar.  
>* No prefiero terminar con todo de una vez.<p>

Cuando terminé me fui a casa de Ángela, pero no entré. Me quedé como cuarenta minutos metida en el coche llorando. Necesitaba desahogarme y no quería que nadie me viera. No tenía fuerzas de entrar y dar la noticia.

De pronto Ángela abrió la puerta de el coche y me abrazó.

* Todo va a salir bien- me animó.  
>* Ha muerto Ángela, ha muerto….¿ Qué voy a hacer ahora?<br>* Pues lo mismo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años. Has estado ocupándote de los niños sola durante todo este tiempo. Por no hablar de tu padre. Te ayudaremos Bella. No va ha ver ninguna diferencia.

Intenté tranquilizarme.  
>* Ven entra.<p>

Los niños estaban dormidos.  
>* Hola señora Webber- ella vino hasta mí y me abrazó.<br>* Lo siento mucho Bella.  
>* Gracias por ocuparse de mis hermanos otra vez.<br>* Cariño eso no es nada. Son unos niños magníficos. Ven siéntate- me ordeno y me empujó hasta el sofá-. Tengo que comentarte algo.

Me senté.

* Te he encontrado un trabajo como me pediste.  
>* Eso está muy bien, lo necesito.<br>* El problema es que es en Forks.  
>* Oh ….<br>* trabajarías en una empresa limpiando en hoteles y oficinas. Todas las empresas son de el mismo dueño. Cullen S.L . Es dueño de muchas empresas de diferentes actividades. Le gusta abarcar varios campos y sobre todo paga muy bien que es lo importante.  
>* Muchas gracias, está muy bien. No me importa irme. Creo que sería lo mejor.<br>* Te podría buscar un apartamento. No sé quizá sea mejor que te alejaras de aquí. No tendríais que aguantar más a tu padre y viviríais más tranquilos. Comenzar una vida nueva.

Asentí.

* Vas a necesitar ayuda.  
>* No importa , ya me las apañaré. Pero antes necesitaría organizar el entierro. Mañana voy a ir a el ayuntamiento a pedir un entierro gratuito.<br>* ¡No!- gritó la señora Webber. No lo voy a consentir. Sois como nuestra familia, yo lo pagaré.  
>* No eso no. ya habéis hecho demasiado.<br>* Bella cariño, por favor.  
>* Te lo devolveré.<br>* Ya veremos en unos años ¿ vale?  
>* Gracias- nos abrazamos.<p>

A los dos días siguientes fue el entierro. Mi padre- Charlie- no se presentó. Ni siquiera le importó que mi madre muriera.

Gracias a la señora Webber que lo organizó todo , salió todo perfecto.

Al día siguiente salíamos hacía Forks mis hermanos y yo. Ellos estaban entusiasmado por irse de aquí. No les gustaba esa casa, ni vivir con mi padre.

Después de el sepelio nos fuimos a casa a organizar las maletas y las cosas más importantes. Los recuerdos de mi madre a excepción de alguno que yo me llevaría me lo iba a guardar Ángela hasta que encontrara un guarda muebles.

Le pedí a los niños que cogieran las cosas más importantes para ellos o al menos con lo que no podrían pasar. Un juguete preferido, cuento o algo así.

Unas llaves en la puerta.

* ¡Paul! Enciérrate con los niños en tu cuarto, por favor. No salgáis oigáis lo que oigáis. Y no hagáis ruido. ¿ Has entendido?  
>* Sí .<p>

Corrieron escaleras arriba.

Charlie entró borracho como siempre por la puerta. Me miró y miró alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de cajas y maletas.

Entró dejando la puerta abierta.

* ¿ Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando todo.  
>* Nos vamos.<br>* Los niños se quedan. Tu puedes irte cuando quieras.  
>* ¡No!<br>* ¿No? ¿ quién eres tu para decir lo que pueden o no pueden hacer? ¿ Acaso su madre? O no su madre está muerta. ¿ Eres su padre? O no su padre soy yo. ¡Y digo que se quedan!  
>* ¿ Para qué quieres que se queden ? No los vas a cuidar . Son muy pequeños y necesitan cuidados y alimentarse.<p>

Quise hacerle entender.

* Eso me da lo mismo. Si te los llevas me quitan la pensión por ellos.  
>* Si se quedan se los llevarán los servicios sociales y te quedarás sin tu dinero igualmente.<br>* Ellos se quedan mientras que reciba mi dinero . Cuando me quiten la paga que se vayan a la puta calle.  
>* ¿ Eso es lo único que te importa?- le pregunté despectivamente , aunque ya sabía la respuesta.<br>* ¿A caso hay algo más importante que el dinero?- contestó.  
>* Por supuesto y ellos vienen conmigo.<br>* ¿ Me estás desafiando , puta?  
>* Sólo digo que mis hermanos vienen conmigo.<p>

Mostró su cara de odio y tras escuchar un silbido sordo me estampó un puñetazo en la cara. El ojo izquierdo me comenzó a arder.

* Wow Charlie , que valiente eres. Le pegas a una mujer que ni siquiera piensa defenderte y que encima es tu hija. ¿ Pero sabes qué? No me importa que me metas otra paliza. No me das miedo y ya puedes matarme , porque mis hermanos vienen conmigo. Ya le has sacado suficiente a esta familia y no les vas a hacer sufrir más. No vales nada.

Vino hacía mí con los ojos llenos de ira y me cogió por el cuello. Comencé a toser. No me dejaba respirar.

* ¿ Te vas a llevar a los niños?

Asentí . Me dio un guantazo todavía con la mano en mi cuello ahogándome.

* Respuesta equivocada. Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿ Piensas llevártelos?

Volví a asentir. Está vez me dio un cabezazo rajándome la ceja y caí al suelo.

* Eres una puta igual que tu madre.

Seguía con otra ronda de golpes. Esta vez eran patadas.

* ¡Charlie!- gritó alguien-, deja a tu hija.  
>* Esto ya no es mi hija. Me quiere quitar mi dinero.<br>* Vete o llamaré a la policía.

La señora Webber después de echarlo de la casa me ayudó a levantarme.  
>* Mi niña….<br>* Tranquila , estoy bien. Unos golpes de despedida no me harás más daño del que ya me ha hecho.  
>* ¿ Y los niños?<br>* Estás arriba. Les avisé para que se encerraran.  
>* Venía a traerte la dirección de tu nuevo apartamento. Ya está pagado el primer mes y la fianza. Sólo tienes que colocar tus cosas e inscribir a los niños en el colegio.<br>* Eso es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.  
>* Por supuesto que puedes . Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por ellos.<p>

Tenía razón tenía que organizar mi nueva vida y tenía que aceptar toda la ayuda posible.

* Gracias , pero te lo devolveré todo.  
>* Con que termines tu carrera y seas feliz me doy por pagada.<p>

Asentí y le sonreí.

* Ahora ven te voy a curar eso.

Por la tarde cargué las cosas en mi coche y esa noche dormimos en casa de Ángela por si le daba a mi padre por volver.

Antes de el amanecer y de despedirnos de la única familia que nos quedaba , mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a emprender una vida nueva. Nos montamos en mi destartalado coche y emprendimos el viaje.

Había más o menos una hora de viaje. Mi coche no corría mucho pero aún así se me hizo corto el viaje.

Una vez que entramos en el condado de Forks comencé a buscar la dirección. Era un edificio bastante nuevo. Bajamos de el coche y fuimos subiendo lo poco que traíamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Era un apartamento muy espacioso. Tres dormitorios, cocina, un baño y un salón. Era perfecto. Quinientos dólares al mes.

* Niños antes de nada vamos a ir a el colegio a inscribiros y luego a un supermercado a comprar algo de comida.

Me maquillé un poco para tapar los cardenales y me puse unas gafas de sol.

El colegio estaba muy cerca de casa. No pusieron impedimentos y fue muy fácil. Para el lunes ya podrían asistir a clase y yo podría ir a trabajar sin problemas.

Después nos dirigimos a comprar comida y al fin fuimos a desempaquetar y descansar en casa.

La señora Webber y Ángela nos llamaron . Los niños le explicaron como era todo y lo contentos que estaban. Les agradecimos de nuevo y prometió llamarnos durante la semana siguiente.

El fin de semana pasó rápido. Apenas había dormido cuatro horas en todo el fin de semana, pero ya estaba todo colocado y organizado para empezar mañana. También estaba nerviosa por mi nuevo trabajo. Quería que nos fuera todo bien e intentaría amoldarme a todo. Sobre todo quería que los niños tuvieran una vida mejor y eso sería mi prioridad. Al fin me quedé dormida.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR COMENTARME PARA SABER SI OS GUSTA O NO. EM MI WEB ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS. 


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos. Su madre muere y su padre los abandona cuando ella tiene veintidós años. Ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos y su vida cambia por completo. Deja sus estudios y se pone a trabajar en varias empresas en las que limpia, todas de el mismo dueño. Edward Cullen.

PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

CAPÍTULO DOS

NUEVA VIDA

El despertador sonó a las cinco y media. Tenía que preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de los niños. A las siete tenía que dejarlos en las clases de aula matinal y dirigirme a mi nuevo trabajo a las ocho. A las seis fui llamando a los niños desde el mayor a el más pequeño. No es que hubiera mucha diferencia , todos eran bastante pequeños. Paul, Seth, Jeimy.

Todos desayunaron o eso intenté , ya que ellos estaban tan nerviosos como yo. Con todo preparado y listos nos fuimos a el colegio.

Los acompañé a cada uno a sus clases y hablé con cada una de sus profesoras. Me dio especial pena Jeimy, era tan pequeño….

mi encargada me había mandado un mensaje al móvil con las direcciones y horarios de cada una de las oficinas donde tenía que ir.

La primera era la oficina central de Cullen Corporation. En realidad todas las oficinas donde iba a limpiar eran de la misma persona. Todas pertenecían a el señor Cullen. Clarise mi encargada me había advertido que fuera especialmente educada con él. Me explicó que el señor Cullen era muy estricto y exigente. Había echado a diez limpiadoras en lo que iba de año.

Llegué a el edificio sin complicaciones y un poco antes de mi hora. Era muy alto y lujoso.

Entré. En la recepción había una chica rubia que me recibió con un buenos días y una gran sonrisa.

* Hola buenos días, soy Isabella Swan . Empiezo hoy, soy la nueva limpiadora.  
>* Hola yo soy Raquel. El señor Cullen…. bueno más bien su secretaria me dejó estas instrucciones para ti.<p>

Me entregó un par de folios con instrucciones o más bien reglas absurdas.

* No hablar con el señor Cullen.  
>* En caso de que tenga que dirigirse a eĺ de una manera excepcional, nunca tutear a el señor Cullen.<br>* Contestar a sus preguntas con respeto y con monosílabos. Sí o no.  
>* no preguntar a el señor Cullen sobre nada, sobre todo por contratos, trabajos, días libres…etc.<br>* No limpiar su despacho cuando el señor Cullen este dentro de su despacho.  
>* No tener ningún tipo de contacto físico y mucho menos sexual.<p>

La lista seguía y seguía. ¿ Pero quien era ese hombre?- la pregunta la hizo en voz alta y Raquel se rió.

* El señor Cullen es muy agradable, pero ha tenido malas experiencias con algunas empleadas.  
>* Vale- dije frunciendo el ceño un poco asustada y descolocada.<br>* Es el la planta veinticinco.  
>* ¿ El señor Cullen ha llegado ya?- pregunté. No me apetecía encontrarlo.<br>* No -dijo sonriéndome y me tranquilizó.  
>* Gracias Raquel.<p>

Me despedí y subí en el ascensor en el que ponía " personal" y subí hasta la planta veinticinco.

Todo estaba desierto y oscuro, sólo lo alumbraba las luces de emergencia que siempre quedaban encendidas. Busqué el cuarto de la limpieza y encontré uno con el cartel de personal de limpieza. Entré.

Se suponía que tenía que limpiar toda la planta. Quise empezar por el despacho de el señor Cullen para tenerlo listo antes de que él llegara y no tener problemas.

El despacho era bastante grande . Muebles oscuros y sillones de cuero negro, adornaban toda la estancia. Un archivador bastante grande y una librería llena de libros. Muchos libros para un despacho.

Una mesa también de madera muy desordenada. En ella había un portátil, papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa, carpetas….

detrás de la mesa , las paredes limitaban con un gran ventanal. En vez de pared tenía cristal, que ofrecía unas vistas estupendas.

Abrí una puerta que dio a un completo baño. Todo muy lujoso. Todo estaba lleno de artículos personales de el señor Cullen. Champú, gel, cremas, maquinillas, desodorantes, todo de primeras marcas. Un armario llenos de toallas y otro con mudas limpias.

Comencé a recogerlo todo. Primero limpié el cuarto de baño. Después me dirigí a su mesa e intente establecer un poco de orden. Ordené papeles sin saber muy bien si debía de hacerlo o me metería en un lío. Guardé ficheros y las carpetas. Archivé unos contratos que tenía esparcidos y limpie la superficie de la mesa. Seguí con los demás muebles y terminé con los cristales.

Me fijé que en la alfombra había una mancha cerca de la silla y la mesa. Cogí de mi carrito los líquidos apropiados y me arrodillé para frotar.

Mi mente viajó con mis hermanos y como se encontrarían en su colegio nuevo. Nuestra madre acababa de morir y ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ello, aunque todos estábamos hechos ya a su perdida después de tanto tiempo en el hospital.

Escuché ruidos y pisadas que se fueron acercando. La puerta de el despacho se abrió y me tensé un poco. Alguien gritaba y de pronto algo chocó contra mí dándome una patada.

* ¡Auch!-grité y esa persona cayó sobre mí y algo cayó rodando por el suelo.  
>* ¡Pero que mierda!-gritó ese hombre mientras caía.<p>

Me quedé paralizada. Ese hombre estaba sobre mí como si nada, mirándome a los ojos a milímetros de mi cara. Mis ojos estaban como platos. No me atrevía a hablar, no me atrevía a hacer nada. Según las reglas no podía hablar con él , ni tener contacto físico y esto me lo estaba saltando aunque fuera involuntario.

De pronto ese hombre que supuse que era el señor Cullen se puso a reírse a mandíbula batiente.  
>* ¿ Quién eres tu?- me preguntó.<br>* Soy Isabella Swan, la nueva limpiadora, señor- quise ser respetuosa, pero él aún seguía encima de mí. Sus ojos viajaron por toda mi cara, parándose en mis ojos y mis labios. En un momento de nerviosismo me mordí el labio.  
>* Isabella Swan ¿ estás bien?<p>

Asentí. No quise hablar más de lo necesario. Se fue incorporando y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Hice una mueca de dolor. Al caer su peso cayó sobre mi mano, que estaba en una mala posición.

¡ mierda como me dolía!

* ¿ Te he hecho daño?  
>* Estoy bien-contesté-, no es nada- pero él notó mi gesto de dolor.<p>

* Isabella , soy Edward Cullen- volvió a ofrecerme la mano esta vez en forma de saludo. Dudé si dársela o no. Me resultaba imposible cumplir las reglas si era él , el que insistía en tocarme y hablarme continuamente. Al final le tendí la mano porque me pareció mas irrespetuoso no responderle a el saludo que el tocarlo.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la mano y el brazo. Nos soltamos sobresaltados. Supuse por su reacción que el señor Cullen también lo notó.  
>* Señorita Swan ¿ qué hacía en el suelo?<br>* Es …estaba limpiando la mancha de la alfombra. Lo siento señor, no quise molestarlo y mucho menos que tropezara y cayera por mi culpa.  
>* No se preocupe. Fue por mi culpa, no vi por donde iba. Además , fue a mí a quien se le derramó el café en la alfombra. Pero eres la primera en dos semanas , que intenta limpiarla.<p>

Me quedé callada y quieta esperando instrucciones .  
>* Ahora que lo recuerdo mi teléfono cayó…- miró por el suelo y se agachó a recogerlo.<p>

Mientras él arreglaba sus cosas, me fui retirando hacia fuera. No quería saltarme otra regla.

Salí rápidamente de el despacho de el señor Cullen y corrí a meterme en otro despacho de esa planta que decía: Jasper Whitlock.

Este despacho era más alegre. Había marcos con fotos de una chica morena muy guapa, acompañada de un señor rubio. Todo se veía mas claro, despejado e iluminado.

Comencé a limpiar. La muñeca me dolía. Me daba pequeños pinchazos. Que mala suerte el primer día y ya me había lesionado.

Seguí limpiando. Baño, polvo, cristales…. en poco tiempo lo tenía listo.

* ¡No!- gritó alguien desde la puerta y salté asustada. Me di la vuelta para al dueño de ese grito y el señor Cullen estaba en el marco de la puerta con la mandíbula recta y mirando hacía mí. Parecía enfadado. ¿ Qué hice mal?  
>* Señorita Swan, venga a mi despacho…¡ ahora mismo!<p>

¡Mierda! No me podía despedir apenas llevaba dos horas. Yo no quería haberlo tocado ni haber hablado con él. No quería haber roto las reglas.

El señor Cullen desapareció de la puerta. Yo estaba petrificada. Estaba muy nerviosa y me temblaban las manos. No podía perder el trabajo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a su despacho y él me esperaba apoyado en su mesa. Entré tímidamente.

* Señor Cullen, perdóneme por favor. No quise no quise molestarlo, ni quebrantar ninguna regla. Lo siento de verdad.

La mano me daba punzadas tan fuertes que se me saltaban las lágrimas.

Él no decía nada. Me miraba desde su mesa pero no hablaba.

* Lo siento señor, no me despida por favor… necesito el trabajo.  
>* Isabella ¿ de qué está hablando? No pienso despedirla. Sólo quiero…..¡joder! ¿Tanto miedo doy?<br>* No , no me da miedo. Es sólo que no quise saltarme las reglas. Perdone por hacerlo caer.  
>* Señorita Swan, soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas. Usted sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y muy bien si me permite decirlo. Es usted la primera y la única que se a atrevido a tocar mi mesa e incluso creo que a archivado algunos contratos.<br>* Perdone señor Cullen si me he extralimitado en mis funciones. Sólo quería hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Tampoco quise tocarlo ni hablarle….pero se cayó sobre mi y no pude evitarlo.  
>* No tengo ninguna enfermedad ¿ sabe? No tiene que tenerme asco, miedo, repulsión o algo parecido y por supuesto que puede hablarme. ¿ de dónde ha sacado esa … locuras?<br>* Lo siento señor, me dieron unas indicaciones sobre usted…yo sólo quería cumplirlas o eso intenté.  
>* ¿ Quién le dio esas indicaciones?<br>* Mi encargada Clarise- le enseñé el papel.

Edward miró los papeles y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

* Señorita Swan acerquese por favor y siéntese en esta silla- me señaló una que él mismo había acercado a él-. Juro que no le pegaré ninguna enfermedad ni la acosaré sexualmente.

Edward me sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa y sexy que había visto nunca. Algo dentro de mi se estremeció. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté.

* ¿ Me permites?- preguntó señalando a mi muñeca lesionada. No pude hablar sólo cogió y empezó a masajearla muy suavemente. Hice una mueca de dolor.  
>* Creo que no está rota, pero deberías de ir a el médico.<br>* No , estoy bien-contesté.

Él respiró fuerte por la nariz.

* Haremos esto-dijo-, te vendaré la mano y te irás a casa a descansar.  
>* No- dije rotundamente. Intenté levantarme pero él me empujó de nuevo a la silla.<br>* Señorita Swan , no puede trabajar así- me informaba mientras me vendaba mi muñeca con una de esas vendas elásticas.  
>* Sí puedo ya lo ha visto. Además tengo que marcharme a otras oficinas. Es mi primer día y no quiero que me llamen la atención o me despidan.<br>* Señorita Swan , sólo yo puedo despedirla. Soy su jefe y si le digo que se vaya a su casa lo cumple.  
>* Señor Cullen , preferiría seguir trabajando si no le importa- rogué.<br>* Eres muy terca. Cualquier otra estaría feliz de irse a su casa a descansar.  
>* Yo …necesito estar ocupada y por supuesto necesito el dinero. No quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de la situación….por favor.<br>* ¿ Trabajarás todos los días en estás oficinas?  
>* No lo sé. Lo único que sé , es que trabajo de lunes a viernes.<br>* ¿ Dónde va ahora?  
>* A otras oficinas. Creo que también son de usted.<br>* No me llames de usted, llámame Edward. Por favor tutéame.

¿ Cómo iba a tutearlo si ni siquiera me permitían hablar con él? Eso no iba a ser posible.  
>* Eso no va a ser posible.<br>* ¿ Por qué?-inquirió con el ceño fruncido.  
>* Señor Cullen es hora de que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde.<br>* Le acabo de decir…-no dejé que terminara. Me levanté de la silla y me fui.

El día de hoy estaba siendo horrible. Desde que me levanté esta mañana, todo habían sido problemas.

Me tropecé en la ducha y me di un golpe en la cabeza. Me quemé cuando apoyé mal la taza de café provocando que se cayera y se derramara encima de mi camisa y pantalones. Tuve que cambiarme dos veces. Más tarde se me pinchó una rueda y tuve que cambiarla.

Mi hermana Alice me llamó y no paró de darme el coñazo , hasta que acepté ir a su casa a cenar. Por otro lado recibí otra llamada de Fhil para decirme que la compra de la nueva empresa se estaba complicando. Cuando por fin llegué a la oficina y Raquel la recepcionista me informó de que hoy llegó la nueva señora de la limpieza, no sin antes insinuarse un poco y enseñarme descaradamente los pechos.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya no podía más.

Al llegar a el ascensor sonó mi móvil. Una llamada de mi hermano Emmet.

* ¿ Qué quieres Emmet?  
>* Vaya hermano , buenos días para ti también. ¿ No quieres que te cuente nada de la reunión de ayer?<br>* Sí claro.  
>* La cena fue estupendamente , aceptaron todas las clausulas y para celebrarlo me los llevé a tomar unas copas.<br>* ¡ Emmet como se te ocurre!- bien sabía yo que sus salidas a tomar copas con los clientes eran a locales de strippties. Aunque el ni miraba , ni tocaba o Rosalie le cortaba las pelotas.  
>* Se lo pasaron muy bien con las chicas de el local….<p>

Entré en mi despacho.

* Emmet ¡¿ cómo se te ocurre? ¡ te podrías haber cargado la venta!

Mi hermano se reía, todo era una broma para él.

* ¡Mierda!- grité cuando tropecé con algo. Mi móvil salió volando y yo caí encima de una hermosa mujer.

Comencé a reírme. Todo lo que me estaba pasando era una locura y la cara de esta señorita se veía tan asustada ….

* ¿ Quién eres tu?- le pregunté.  
>* Soy Isabella Swan, la nueva limpiadora, señor.<p>

Miré su cara. Era hermosa. Unos ojos color chocolate grandes y muy expresivos. Sus labios llenos y rosados invitaban a saborearlos. En un momento ella los mordió y casi me lanzo sobre ella.

* Isabella Swan ¿ estás bien?-pregunté para salir de ese trance.

Asintió.

Me levanté, pero al quererla ayudar a incorporarse, hizo una mueca de dolor.

* ¿ Te he hecho daño?  
>* Estoy bien-contestó-, no es nada.<p>

* Isabella , soy Edward Cullen- le tendí mi mano pero ella no se movió. Se quedó mirándola pensativa aunque finalmente estrechó su mano con la mía. Al tocarnos una descarga de electricidad recorrió mi mano y nos soltamos rápidamente.  
>* Señorita Swan ¿ qué hacía en el suelo?- le pregunté, tenía curiosidad.<br>* Es …estaba limpiando la mancha de la alfombra. Lo siento señor, no quise molestarlo y mucho menos que tropezara y cayera por mi culpa.  
>* No se preocupe. Fue por mi culpa, no vi por donde iba. Además , fue a mí a quien se le derramó el café en la alfombra. Pero eres la primera en dos semanas , que intenta limpiarla.<p>

Como pude ir tan distraído que no pude ver que había alguien. Recordé que hablaba por el móvil con Emmet .

* Ahora que lo recuerdo mi teléfono cayó…- miré por el suelo y me agaché a recogerlo.

Estaba completamente desmontado. Recogí todas las piezas y me di cuenta de que la señorita Swan se había ido. Terminé de montar el móvil y llamé a Emmet para contarle lo ocurrido ganándome unas risas u burlas por su parte. Después me dirigí a el botiquín y cogí una de las vendas.

¿ Dónde se habría metido Isabella?

Fui a buscarla a los baños y estaban vacíos. De lejos vi la luz en el despacho de Jasper que tenía que estar por llegar. Cuando me asomé a la puerta la ví.

* ¡No!- grité.

Como era tan inconsciente. Acababa de hacerle daño en la muñeca y ella seguía trabajando como si nada aguantando el dolor.

* Señorita Swan, venga a mi despacho…¡ ahora mismo!

La asusté con mi grito, pero estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones con la gente que trabajaba conmigo. Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi despacho a esperarla.

Ella llegó y entró lentamente.

* Señor Cullen, perdóneme por favor. No quise no quise molestarlo, ni quebrantar ninguna regla. Lo siento de verdad.

La miraba. No podía creer que ella me pidiera disculpas y parecía tan asustada….

* Lo siento señor, no me despida por favor… necesito el trabajo.  
>* Isabella ¿ de qué está hablando? No pienso despedirla. Sólo quiero…..¡joder! ¿Tanto miedo doy? – yo sólo quería ayudarla. Por mi descuido le hice daño y estaba sintiendo dolor.<br>* No , no me da miedo. Es sólo que no quise saltarme las reglas. Perdone por hacerlo caer.  
>* Señorita Swan, soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas. Usted sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y muy bien si me permite decirlo. Es usted la primera y la única que se a atrevido a tocar mi mesa e incluso creo que a archivado algunos contratos.<p>

Estaba sorprendido muy gratamente. Era la única que hacía bien su trabajo y que no había saltado sobre mí literalmente. Aunque esta vez fui yo quien caí sobre ella.

* Perdone señor Cullen si me he extralimitado en mis funciones. Sólo quería hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Tampoco quise tocarlo ni hablarle….pero se cayó sobre mi y no pude evitarlo.

¿ De qué me estaba hablando? ¿ A caso le daba asco?

* No tengo ninguna enfermedad ¿ sabe? No tiene que tenerme asco, miedo, repulsión o algo parecido y por supuesto que puede hablarme. ¿ De dónde ha sacado esa … locuras?  
>* Lo siento señor, me dieron unas indicaciones sobre usted…yo sólo quería cumplirlas o eso intenté.<br>* ¿ Quién le dio esas indicaciones?  
>* Mi encargada Clarise- me enseñó unos papeles.<p>

Miré los papeles. No podía cree lo que estaba leyendo. ¿ Cómo se le ocurría a alguien aceptar un trabajo en estás condiciones? Me hacía ver hacía los demás como si fuera un ogro anti-sociable.

* Señorita Swan acerquese por favor y siéntese en esta silla-. Juro que no le pegaré ninguna enfermedad ni la acosaré sexualmente.

Le sonreí para darle confianza y ella se sentó tímidamente.

* ¿ Me permites?- pregunté señalando a su muñeca lesionada.

Ella asintió.

La cogí y empecé a masajearla muy suavemente. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

* Creo que no está rota, pero deberías de ir a el médico- le advertí.  
>* No , estoy bien-contestó.<p>

Me sacaba de mis casillas con su testarudez.

* Haremos esto- dijé-, te vendaré la mano y te irás a casa a descansar.  
>* No- dijo. Quiso levantarse pero se lo impedí.<br>* Señorita Swan , no puede trabajar así- le informé mientras me vendaba su muñeca con una de esas vendas elásticas.  
>* Sí puedo ya lo ha visto. Además tengo que marcharme a otras oficinas. Es mi primer día y no quiero que me llamen la atención o me despidan.<br>* Señorita Swan , sólo yo puedo despedirla. Soy su jefe y si le digo que se vaya a su casa lo cumple.

Intenté imponerme para que dejara sus reservas y me hiciera caso , aunque sabía que era un caso perdido.

* Señor Cullen , preferiría seguir trabajando si no le importa.  
>* Eres muy terca. Cualquier otra estaría feliz de irse a su casa a descansar.<br>* Yo …necesito estar ocupada y por supuesto necesito el dinero. No quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de la situación….por favor.  
>* ¿ Trabajarás todos los días en estás oficinas?<p>

Ojala dijera que sí. Quería controlarla y me encargaría de que viniera aquí todos los días.

* No lo sé. Lo único que sé , es que trabajo de lunes a viernes.  
>* ¿ Dónde va ahora?<br>* A otras oficinas. Creo que también son de usted.  
>* No me llames de usted, llámame Edward. Por favor tutéame.<p>

Quería que tuviera confianza conmigo.

* Eso no va a ser posible.  
>* ¿ Por qué?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.<br>* Señor Cullen es hora de que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde.  
>* Le acabo de decir…-no me dejó terminar y antes de que me diera cuenta me dejó sólo en el despacho.<p>

No podía creer que me dejara con la palabra en la boca. ¿Quien era esa chica y por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla?

Me senté en mi mesa, organicé mis pensamientos mientras que llegaba a mí el olor a el tratamiento que utilizó Isabella para limpiar mi mesa. Había sido la única que se atrevió a sumergirse y limpiar mi caos. No se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, pude sentir su miedo. Las demás mujeres se me tiraban encima literalmente cuando menos me lo esperaba y ella ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi empresa de limpieza.

* Diga- contestaron.  
>* Buenos días , soy Edward Cullen. Quiero hablar con Clarise.<br>* Un momento señor Cullen, ahora mismo se la paso.

Esperé unos segundos.

* Buenos días señor Cullen – saludó Clarise-, ¿ que se le ofrece?  
>* Buenos días Clarise, quisiera el expediente de la señorita Swan.<br>* ¿ Se ha comportado mal? Lo siento no volverás a pasar. Ella es nueva y quizá no entendió….- no la dejé terminar.  
>* No es eso en absoluto. En realidad todo lo contrario. Me ha causado muy buena impresión, quisiera saber más de ella para encomendarle un trabajo personal.-mentí.<p>

Sólo quería saber todo sobre ella. Su nombre completo, donde vivía, si era soltera o casada. Si tenía novio.  
>* Por mi culpa se llevó un golpe- le informé a Clarise-, y quisiera recompensarla.<br>* Me alegro de que por fin hallamos encontrando a una chicas de su agrado y que sepa comportarse. Ella es Isabella Swan lo que pasa es que es nueva en el trabajo y en la ciudad. Entró en el trabajo por una recomendación familiar y no tenemos relleno su expediente aun. Si quiere le puedo hacer llegar algún mensaje.  
>* ¿ Tampoco sabe su dirección?<br>* No, lo lamento . Pero mañana lo tendré todo.  
>* Está bien Clarise. Quiero a Isabella Swan todos los días en mi oficina. No me la cambie , me gusta como trabaja.<p>

Iba en dirección a mi tercera oficina en el día. Esta sería la última oficina por hoy. Eran las trece y treinta y mi turno terminaba a las dieciséis treinta. Estaba deseando de recoger a los niños y saber como les había ido su día. Seguramente fue tan duro para ellos como lo fue para mí. La muñeca me seguía doliendo muchísimo.

Sobre las cuatro recibí la llamada de mi encargada Clarise.

* Hola Bella.  
>* Hola Clarise -contesté. Me sentí insegura. Quizá el señor Cullen llamó para quejarse sobre mi comportamiento.<br>* ¿ Qué tal tu día? ¿ Cómo has estado? ¿ Has tenido algún problema?  
>* No , todo ha estado bien-contesté.<br>* Me alegro. El señor Cullen me ha llamado para informarme de que te dio un golpe y que está encantado contigo.  
>* ¿Encantado?<br>* Sí y además quiere encargarte un trabajo más. Me pidió tus datos pero tu ni siquiera has rellenado el expediente aún. ¿ Te importa que lo hagamos ahora haciéndote las preguntas por teléfono?  
>* Bien-contesté.<br>* De acuerdo. Primero tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan …..  
>* Dawyer- añadí.<br>* Bien corrígeme si me equivoco en algo. Tienes veintidós años, estás soltera…¿ tienes cargas familiares?  
>* Sí .<br>* ¿ Hijos?  
>* No , hermanos.<br>* Tu dirección…-pensé, la verdad es que no me la sabía.  
>* Clarise no me la sé. Hace un par de días que vivo ahí. ¿ Te importa si te la digo mañana?<br>* Vale y ¿tu teléfono?

Se lo di. Siguió preguntándome sobre estudios ,instituto, universidad y trabajos anteriores. Después de veinte minutos de preguntas colgamos.

Llegué a el colegio un poco desorientada. Apenas conocía la zona y me perdí un par de veces. Recogí a los niños de menor a mayor. Jeimy, Seth y Paul. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba destrozada. Los niños no paraban de contarme historias ocurridas en el colegio, clases y nuevos amigos. Me alegraba y me tranquilizaba que se adaptaran sin problemas.

Después de la merienda los fui metiendo en la bañera. Jugaron un rato mientras preparaba la cena y cuando me di cuenta ya estaban durmiendo. Esta iba a ser mi rutina diaria. Pero todo estaba bien si los niños estaban bien.

La señora Webber y Ángela me llamaron para preguntar por nuestro primer día, tanto en el colegio por los niños , como por el trabajo por mí.

Preparé el almuerzo de los niños para mañana y me di un baño. Estaba muy cansada y cerré los ojos. Inmediatamente me vinieron a la mente imágenes de hoy y rápidamente levanté el brazo con mi muñeca vendada. Había sumergido todo mi cuerpo en el agua y no me di cuenta de la venda. Me la quité y la dejé colgando de la bañera para que se escurriera mientras me daba el baño.

Recordé a el señor Cullen, nuestra caída, la conversación…

recordaba su aspecto tan hermoso y a la vez tan masculino. Sus facciones duras y atractivas, su voz , su olor….

esa electricidad que se formó entre nosotros y lo tierno que fue a el preocuparse por mí.

Comencé a boztezar y llegó el momento de irme a la cama.

El despertador sonó a las cinco y media de la mañana. El cuerpo me dolía y me pesaba. Necesitaba y deseaba quedarme más tiempo acurrucada entre las sábanas, pero el deber me llamaba.

Llevé los niños a el colegio y las profesoras me dieron las listas con los libros y materiales necesarios para las clases de cada uno. ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero? Apenas nos llegaba para la comida con lo que me dio la señora Webber asta que cobrase mi primer mes. Quizá podría pedir un adelanto.

Llegué a el gran edificio de Cullen Corporation.

* Buenos días Raquel-le saludé.  
>* Buenos días Bella, ¿ qué tal fue tu primer día?<br>* Bueno no me puedo quejar. El señor Cullen me pareció muy amable.  
>* ¿ De verdad?<p>

¿ Por qué se asombraba? Conmigo había sido encantador.

* Sí, ¿ ha llegado ya?  
>* No .<br>* Bien , pues me daré prisa para que cuando llegue haya terminado con su despacho y así no molestarlo. Gracias Raquel.  
>* Hasta luego- se despidió ella.<p>

Tomé el ascensor hasta la planta veinticinco. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio como el día anterior. Encendí las luces, abrí el cuarto de limpieza, cogí mi carrito y me dirigí a el despacho de Edward.

Quería darme prisa para hoy no tropezarme con él.

La puerta se abrió.

* Hola Isabella.

La suerte no estaba de mi parte.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

SIENTO MUCHO LA TRADANZA. TENGO A UN FAMILIAR HOSPITALIZADO Y LA CABEZA NO ME DA PARA MÁS QUE PENSAR EN ÉL. ESTÁ MUY GRAVE Y NO SÉ CUANTO TARDARÉ EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS. OS PIDO PACIENCIA POR FAVOR A TODAS LAS QUE ME SIGUEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos. Su madre muere y su padre los abandona cuando ella tiene veintidós años. Ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos y su vida cambia por completo. Deja sus estudios y se pone a trabajar en varias empresas en las que limpia, todas de el mismo dueño. Edward Cullen.

PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS A :  
>Superanónimo, tina-tela, Crazy Vamp Chick, alma de mexico, tafranzavi, horbak, aUurOora, Luz.C.C, LooRee, Anabella Fanivene, Lurix, FS-Twilight, Seiya-Moon, Avemix, Marla C, alexia, Analusa.<br>Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN MI PÁGINA Y EN FACEBOOK.

CAPÍTULO TRES

SECRETOS

Tomé el ascensor hasta la planta veinticinco. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio como el día anterior. Encendí las luces, abrí el cuarto de limpieza, cogí mi carrito y me dirigí a el despacho de Edward.

Quería darme prisa para hoy no tropezarme con él.

La puerta se abrió.

* Hola Isabella.

La suerte no estaba de mi parte.

* Buenos días señor Cullen.  
>* Isabella, ¿ qué tal está su mano?<br>* Bien, gracias-mentí. No me puse la venda y me dolía muchísimo-. Lo dejo trabajar-me di la vuelta y me dirigí a el despacho de el señor Whitlock.  
>* Isabella … -mi móvil comenzó a sonar.<br>* Perdone – me excusé para atender la llamada y tener una escusa para irme de su despacho.

Edward se quedó allí sentado mirándome mientras salía de su despacho.

* Diga-contesté.  
>* Hola Bella, soy Clarise.<br>* Ah, hola…  
>* Te llamaba para la dirección, ¿ la tienes?<br>* Sí, es avda de los buscadores número veintiséis segundo D.  
>* Ok. ¿ Estás en la oficina ya?<br>* Sí -contesté.  
>* Esta bien, te dejo trabajar.<br>* Bien , gracias.  
>* Adiós Bella.<br>* Adiós.

Seguí trabajando rápido e intentando no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos con mi mano. No tuve que trabajar mucho en este despacho. Estaba bastante recogido y su mesa no se parecía en absoluto a el desastre de el señor Cullen.

Salí de el despacho de el señor Whitlock y me dirigí a el de Cullen. Entre medio de el camino una chica me cortó el paso.

* Hola soy Jéssica, la secretaria de Edward. Tu debes de ser la nueva chica de la limpieza.

¿ Edward? No pude impedir fijarme en la familiaridad, con la que trataba al señor Cullen.

* Hola- la saludé-. Sí , soy la nueva limpiadora. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.  
>* Claro. Voy a la cafetería a por un café para Edward, ¿ por qué no te vienes conmigo y nos tomamos uno mientras charlamos?<br>* No sé….es que…. no creo que deba. No quiero que el señor Cullen me llame la atención en mi segundo día.  
>* Sólo será un momento y seguro que a Edward no le importa.<p>

La verdad es que tenía tiempo y me moría por un café.

* Vale, pero uno rápido.

El recorrido fue corto. Una de las puertas de la izquierda daba a una habitación decorada como una cafetería.

Mesas y sillas blancas llenaban la estancia y en una de las paredes un mostrador con una cafetera eléctrica junto con un tubo de vasos de plástico. Ya conocía esta habitación de haberla limpiado.

* Creí que iríamos a una cafetería de verdad-le dije.  
>* Esto es todo lo que tenemos-contestó.<p>

Me senté por petición suya, en la mesa más cercana a la cafetera, mientras Jéssica preparaba una jarra de café.

* ¿ Cómo te gusta?-preguntó.  
>* Mnnnm, con leche y tres de azúcar.<br>* Oh, vaya, muy dulce-me sonrió.

Se sentó frente a mí y arrastró un vaso hacía mí. Parecía que me fuera a hacer el tercer grado e incluso me sentía muy nerviosa.

* Bella, háblame de ti.

¿ Qué?

* No hay mucho que contar. Soy de Washington. Desde hace cuatro días vivo en Forks. Hoy me acabo de enterar de el nombre de la calle donde vivo y que además de este trabajo necesito otro.  
>* ¿Muchos gastos?<br>* Demasiados y no sé si voy a ser capaz de cubrirlos todos. Además necesito dinero urgente para unos gastos imprevistos….necesitaría un trabajo después de este , y que me pagaran diariamente.  
>* Pues aquí abajo hay un bar y buscan camareras.<br>* ¿ En serio?  
>* Sí y conozco a el dueño. Si quieres podría hablar con él.<br>* Wow, eso sería fantástico Jéssica, pero me quedaría otra cosa.  
>* ¿ Qué?<br>* Una canguro.  
>* ¿Tienes hijos?<br>* No,….hermanos. Tres hermanos pequeños. Mi madre a muerto hace cinco días y no tenemos a nadie más.  
>* Ah, lo siento. Pues … si quieres yo podría….<br>* ¿Cómo?-contesté.  
>* Bueno salgo de aquí a las cinco, si Edward no me manda nada más, podría estar en tu casa a las cinco y media o seis.<br>* Eso sería estupendo Jéssica, pero no quiero abusar , que tengas problemas por mí, ni quitarte tu tiempo libre. Necesitas descansar. Además son tres , sería mucho trabajo.  
>* No te preocupes. Tengo novio, pero trabaja hasta tarde. Tampoco soy una loca, asesina psicópata o algo así, aunque para trabajar con Edward….<p>

Nos reímos.

- También he tenido hermanos pequeños. Ahora estás creciditos.

* Ah, pues entonces estaría bien. Iré cuando salga de aquí.  
>* No -dijo-,voy a llamar a el dueño y te digo lo que sea. Dame tu número de móvil.<p>

Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos.

* Ahora vamos, Edward se estará preguntando dónde me he metido.  
>* Claro, tengo que limpiar su despacho y él está dentro….<br>* No importa, puedes hacerlo con él dentro. A Edward no le importa. Al principio impresiona sobre todo por el aura de fuerza, electricidad y misterio que le rodea. Tiene mucho magnetismo , pero es muy buena persona. Ha tenido malas experiencias con las limpiadoras en particular y con las mujeres en general. Pero no te equivoques , Edward no es ningún santo, ha saltado de cama en cama desde siempre, pero tiene muy buen fondo, con un corazón enorme.

Caminamos hasta la oficina de el señor Cullen y después de llamar a la puerta dando un par de golpes entró dejándome la puerta abierta. Esperé unos segundos y entré con mi carrito.

Él le dio algunas indicaciones a Ángela y esta se marchó regalándome una sonrisa.

* Señor Cullen- me dirigí a él-, tengo que limpiar su despacho. ¿ Le molesto o prefiere que me vaya?  
>* ¡No! Quédese. Por mí no hay problema, no se preocupe. ¿ Quiere que me vaya yo?<br>* No por favor, es su despacho. Además me dieron indicaciones de no limpiar con usted dentro y no sé….  
>* No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer como si yo no estuviera y siéntete con el derecho de echarme si fuera necesario.<br>* Bien, gracias-le sonreí y me la devolvió.

Limpié primero el baño. No lo había utilizado desde que lo limpié ayer , pero aún así le di un repaso no sin antes pararme a oler su colonia. Me encantaba su olor.

Cuanto terminé con el baño , el señor Cullen seguía sentado en su escritorio enfrascado con unos documentos y escribiendo en su portátil.

Su olor llenaba el ambiente por encima de todos los productos de limpieza . La verdades que podía entender como y por qué , las mujeres se le tiraban encima. Era muy atractivo y con ese aire de misterio tan atrayente lo hacía mucho más inaccesible.

Retoqué los cristales y los muebles de alrededor intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no molestarlo. Lo único que me faltaba era su mesa.

* Señor ….disculpe que lo interrumpa….su mesa….  
>* tranquila Isabella, deja mi mesa. Es un caos incontrolable.<br>* Yo podría ordenarlo y archivar lo que necesite.  
>* Estoy seguro de que serías muy capaz, pero no quiero darte más trabajo, tienes que descansar tu mano. Además eso de archivar es trabajo de Jéssica.<br>* Está bien señor, entonces he terminado por hoy. Hasta mañana señor Cullen.  
>* Hasta mañana señorita Swan.<p>

Él no apartó la vista de mí hasta que desaparecí por la puerta tirando de mi carrito.

* ¡ Bella!-gritó Jéssica sobresaltándome-. Ya he hablado con James el dueño de el bar y me dijo que fueras de siete a doce.  
>* Oh , que bien-contesté.<br>* Ah y te pagara al final de el día.  
>* Vaya -suspiré-, gracias Jéssica. ¿ Cómo puedo agradecértelo?<br>* No es nada tranquila. Sólo dame la dirección de tu apartamento.  
>* Bien es avenida de los buscadores número veintiséis, segundo D.<br>* Bien, intentaré llegar a las seis.  
>* Gracias . Me voy que tengo que seguir en otras oficinas.<br>* Vale, adiós-se despidió.

El resto de el día se me hizo muy pesado. Además estaba muy cansada.

Terminé el trabajo, fui a recoger a los niños y fuimos a casa.

* Venid un momento-les ordené-, os voy a explicar algo.  
>* ¿ Qué pasa Bella?- dijo Paul acercándose y los demás lo siguieron.<br>* Veréis, tengo que compraros los libros y los materiales para el cole y necesito dinero para eso.  
>* Lo siento – dijo Seth.<br>* No, no quiero que te disculpes. Tenéis todo el derecho de el mundo en estudiar e ir al colegio. ¿Vale?  
>* Vale Bella.<br>* Bien, pues lo que os quiero decir es que tengo otro trabajo en la tarde y vendrá a cuidaros una chica compañera de el trabajo de por la mañana. Se llama Jéssica. Os dejaré todo preparado. Os daré la merienda y os bañaré. Dejaré la cena preparada también y sólo os tendrá que meter en la cama.  
>* ¿ Y cuándo volverás?- preguntó Paul.<br>* Salgo a las doce de la noche, así que supongo que llegaré sobre las doce y media. A esa hora estaréis más que dormidos.  
>* Bella , no quiero que te vayas-lloriqueó Seth.<br>* Cariño sólo voy a trabajar. Si de noche os despertáis estaré aquí y mañana yo os despertaré para el colegio. ¿ Vale? No quiero que os preocupéis. No os voy a abandonar.

Todos asintieron con caras tristes, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

* Venga ahora todos a bañarse-ordené.

Bañé a Jeimy y Seth y dejé que Paul lo hiciera sólo mientras que dejaba la cena hecha.

Me cambié de ropa y antes de que me diera cuenta Jéssica ya estaba en casa. Le di instrucciones y se la presenté a los niños. A las cinco y treinta y cinco me dirigía a mi nuevo trabajo echa un manojo de nervios.

Me daba un poco de miedo dejar a los niños solos con alguien que apenas conocía, pero supongo que si trabajaba con el señor Cullen, no sería una loca.

El bar era bastante decente. No era el típico bar de borrachos. Era uno más exclusivo para personas de alto nivel económico. Todos los tipos que llegaban eran abogados, médicos, empresarios o multimillonarios como el señor Cullen.

* Hola soy James, el dueño y tu jefe.  
>* Hola-era un chico rubio, pelo largo y ojos azules. Bastante guapo-. ¿Jéssica le habló de mí?<br>* Sí y por favor no me llames de usted, tutéame.  
>* Vale.<br>* ¿ Has trabajado alguna vez de camarera?  
>* Sí .<br>* ¿Qué sabes poner?  
>* Pues desde cafés, cerveza hasta cualquier tipo de cóctel.<br>* Eso está bien. Pues te quedarás en la barra. Las otras chicas servirán las mesas. Ellas no saben mezclar el alcohol ni poner bebidas.  
>* Ah … de acuerdo.<br>* Pues todo tuyo- me ofreció con su mano el mostrador para que entrara en el y me fuera familiarizando con las cosas y ir viendo donde se encontraba cada cosa.

Le sonreí.

Entré y lo fui mirando todo. Buscando las bebidas. Los vasos de diferente tamaño. Los aperitivos, hielo, agitador…..

Después de un café por aquí, una cerveza por allá y unas cuantas horas estaba más que hecha y acomodada.

Zafrina y Selena eran las otras chicas que servían las mesas , pero en vez de eso se contorneaban descaradamente, rebuscando a la caza de un marido millonario o al menos un polvo de una noche.

Un grupo de hombres entró formando un poco de jaleo. Rápidamente observé como las chicas se apresuraban a atenderles. Tendrían que ser muy ricos para que ellas estuvieran interesadas.

* Bella- me llamó Zafrina-, tres whiskys solos con hielo, un ron cola y un coñac.  
>* Muy bien contesté.<p>

Intenté hacerlo con rapidez. Los fui colocando en la bandeja y con el coñac terminé.  
>* Aquí tienes- le informé y empujé la bandeja hacía ella. Se la llevó sin decir nada más y yo seguí atendiendo la barra.<br>* Hola nena-levanté la vista y vi a un tipo un poco ebrio. Detestaba que me llamaran así.  
>* ¿ Qué quiere?-le contesté educadamente.<br>* Pon me dos ron cola, tres vozkas y seis chupitos de tequila.

Mientras le servía las copas, el tipo no paraba de mirarme e insinuarse.

* Nena -gruñí-,¿ por qué no sales de ahí y te vienes conmigo? Te puedo pagar lo que quieras.  
>* No gracias, este es mi trabajo. No soy una puta.<br>* Seguro que no, pero te gustaría pasar una buena noche. Te lo pasarías muy bien conmigo.  
>* No lo crea- le hablaba muy educadamente-, soy muy aburrida y le aguaría la fiesta.<br>* No haría falta que hablaras o hicieras nada, sólo dejarte hacer. Dejar tu cuerpo en mis manos.  
>* No , gracias-volví a contestar. Pero esta vez me agarró por la muñeca de la mano lastimada.<br>* No admito negativas -me amenazó.  
>* ¡ Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te meta la mano por el culo y te arranque la cabeza!-gritó alguien y volví mi cabeza en busca de esa voz que me resultaba un tanto familiar.<p>

Oh mierda, el señor Cullen.

* Amigo no se meta-le contestó el borracho.  
>* ¡ Ahora!-gritó y todos nos sobresaltamos y el tipo me soltó.<p>

El bar se quedó en silencio y todos miraban a el señor Cullen y a ese tipo borracho.

* Pídele disculpas a la señorita-le ordenó .  
>* No es necesario…-Edward levantó una mano para callarme y me miró reprendiéndome.<br>* Perdone señorita-se disculpó, me pagó con un billete de doscientos dólares y se llevó su bandeja.

Poco a poco los demás clientes siguieron con sus conversaciones. Yo seguía callada y el señor Cullen me miraba. Esos ojos verdes que miraban dentro de mí. Esos ojos que me hacían perder la razón y la cordura. Eran muy hermosos.

* Gracias-le dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

En ese momento James se acercó a Edward y le agradeció por defenderme. Le explicó que era mi primer día. Se dieron la mano y mi jefe se metió de nuevo en su despacho.

Edward volvió a mirarme durante unos segundos y luego suspiró agarrándose el puente de su nariz como si estuviera enfadado conmigo. Aunque no entendía por qué.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí Isabella?  
>* Trabajar .<br>* ¿ Cuántos trabajos tienes? Y ¿ por qué trabajas tanto?  
>* Trabajo para usted y aquí para James.<br>* ¿James?  
>* Sí – ¿a dónde quería llegar?<br>* Tienes mucha confianza con él para ser tu primer día ¿ no?

Negué con la cabeza.

* El sueldo que te paga mi empresa es bueno, ¿ tantas deudas tienes?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
>* No tengo deudas, sólo gastos.<br>* ¿ Qué gastos puede tener una chica como tu?  
>* Se sorprendería.<br>* Eres muy misteriosa- dijo más para él que para mí-. ¿ Qué ocultas?  
>* No oculto nada. No tengo secretos . Lo que ve es lo que soy. Lo siento no puedo charlar más, tengo que seguir trabajando a no ser que quiera pedir alguna bebida.<br>* ¿ Puedo tomármela en la barra?  
>* Sí , claro- ¿por qué se querría quedar en la barra teniendo a sus amigos en la mesa?<br>* Pues en ese caso señorita, póngame un whisky con hielo, por favor.  
>* Ahora mismo señor Cullen.<br>* ¿ Por qué no me llamas Edward?  
>* Lo siento pero no podría. Es usted mi jefe.<br>* James también…

Llevaba razón. Pero no me sentía cómoda llamándolo simplemente Edward.

* Además ahora sólo soy un cliente.

Estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa y como acto reflejo me mordí el labio como era mi costumbre.

* ¿ Qué te parece si cuando ya no estés en mi empresa me llamas Edward?

Estaba dudosa , no creí que fuera correcto. Él vio mi conflicto e insistió.

* Por favor…

Asentí .

* Bien , en ese caso llámeme Bella.  
>* Gracias y será un placer. Por cierto esa abreviatura te va como anillo al dedo- me ruboricé.<p>

Charlamos un poco sobre cosas sin importancia mientras yo atendía a algún cliente. Cuando nos quedábamos solos , me preguntaba cosas más personales como:

cual era mi color favorito, mi flor favorita, que música escuchaba o que hacía para divertirme.

* Mi color es el verde limón, mi flor los tulipanes y música no escucho nada desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>* ¿ Por qué?<br>* Básicamente porque no tengo tiempo.  
>* ¿ Qué edad tienes?<br>* Veintidos- le contesté con duda-. ¿ Por qué?  
>* Eres muy madura… pareces mucho mayor.<p>

Sobre las diez se acercaron sus amigos.

* Hey Edward ¿ qué hace aquí?- le preguntó un hombre corpulento, con hoyuelos y una gran sonrisa.  
>* Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y una buena conversación. La señor… Bella, me lo ha dado. Es una chica muy interesante.<br>* Que forma más rebuscada de decir que estabas ligando- contestó un chico rubio con ojos color miel.  
>* Jasper -gruñó.<p>

Recordé que el despacho de enfrente de Edward en la oficina era de un tal Jasper Whitlock y recordé haberlo visto con una chica morena en las fotos de su despacho.  
>* Yo no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie. En cambio ustedes ¿ qué hacen aquí? Seguro que Rosalie y Alice os estás esperando. Además no ligaba con Bella, sólo me hacía compañía y conversábamos.<br>* Bella- se dirigió esta vez a mi y di un brinquito por la sorpresa-. Este es mi hermano Emmet- señaló al chico moreno corpulento y este de aquí es Jasper mi cuñado- lo señaló-. Su despacho que da frente al mío- esto lo dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído para que nadie más lo oyese-. Es el abogado de la empresa.  
>* Oh, -sólo pude decir. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió toda mi columna cuando su aliento rozó mi cuello.<br>* Este de aquí es mi padre Carlisle.  
>* Es un placer conocerte Bella- me estrechó la mano.<br>* El gusto es todo mío-le contesté y le brinde una sonrisa sincera.

Unos brazos me aprisionaron y me abrazaron.

* eres como una pluma, no pesas nada- me ruboricé y mis mejillas se colorearon.  
>* Emmet- recriminó Edward.<br>* Vale , vale, ya me voy.  
>* Edward ¿ te quedas?-preguntó su padre.<br>* Sí, me quedaré un rato más.  
>* Bien en ese caso hasta mañana.<br>* Adiós papá, mándale un beso a mamá.  
>* Claro hijo, de tu parte. Adiós.<p>

Se fueron.

La barra estaba ocupada por Edward y otros dos tipos.

* ¿ A qué hora sales?- me preguntó.  
>* A medianoche- lo miré dudosa y supo que quería explicaciones por su pregunta.<br>* Para llevarte a casa.  
>* No gracias-bufó.<br>* No voy a dejar que vayas a casa sola tan tarde. Podrías encontrarte con otro sin vergüenza como el de antes.  
>* No es necesario. Tengo coche- pensó unos segundos.<br>* Pues iré detrás de ti con mi coche hasta tu casa, para cerciorarme de que llegas bien.  
>* Señor Cullen- reprendí.<br>* Edward – me corrigió.  
>* Señor Cullen- puntualicé y el bufó-, no necesito, ni quiero una niñera. Tampoco somos familia, ni amigos. Le he dado las gracias por ayudarme con el hombre de antes, pero usted es mi jefe y un cliente, no somos nada más. No se preocupe por mí, se cuidarme sola. Se lo agradezco pero no necesito su ayuda.<br>* No quería ofenderte….sólo ayudarte. Sé que soy tu jefe, pero ¿ ni siquiera podemos ser amigos?  
>* No quiero que quiera que lo vean con una chica de mi clase.<br>* ¿ Y cuál es su clase si se puede saber?  
>* Usted es el dueño de una gran compañía y yo soy una simple limpiadora. No sería bueno para su imagen que lo vieran conmigo.<br>* Te has olvidado de que también eres camarera.  
>* Esto sólo es eventual.<p>

Su cara se tornó sería y su mandíbula se endureció formando una linea recta con sus labios.

* Ya…sabes….creí que eras diferente y que no te fijabas en las cosas superficiales. Me equivoqué. Sin embargo yo veo a la persona que hay debajo de esa coraza, veo en tu interior. No me importa que seas limpiadora , camarera, cirujana, arquitecta o cualquier cosa, porque seas lo que seas siempre serás tu. Cuando te miro , sólo te veo a ti.  
>* Yo no soy así, pero sé que una persona de su situación social nunca se mezclaría con alguien como yo. Además no tengo que darle explicaciones. Sé muy bien que soy y que no soy. Sé lo que quiero y lo que necesito. Perdona si te he dado la impresión equivocada, pero lo cierto es que no me importa lo más mínimo su opinión.<p>

Nos miramos unos segundos el uno al otro en silencio.  
>* Entenderé si quiere despedirme- musité.<p>

Cogió su vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago. Sacó quinientos dólares y los soltó en el mostrador.  
>* Quédate con el cambio- dijo con un tono cortante y agrio-, tu lo necesitas más que yo-añadió.Se dio media vuelta y se fue de el bar sin decir nada más.<p>

Su cuenta apenas llegaba a doscientos dólares.

Me sentía mal. Me había pasado lo reconocía, pero no me podía permitir tener ninguna distracción. Por no pensar en que yo simplemente sería un capricho o un entretenimiento de una noche para él.

Por fin pasó mis restantes horas de trabajo sin más complicaciones ni incidentes. Me pagaron cuarenta dólares por el día y me informó el viernes se repartirían las propinas entre las tres. Cogí mis cosas y llegué a casa. Si esta mañana cuando me levanté me sentía cansada, ahora había llegado a cotas desconocidas de la extenuación. Sentía dolor en partes de mi cuerpo desconocidas hasta ahora. Besé a cada uno de mis hermanos y rendida, me metí en la cama.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. 


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos. Su madre muere y su padre los abandona cuando ella tiene veintidós años. Ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos y su vida cambia por completo. Deja sus estudios y se pone a trabajar en varias empresas en las que limpia, todas de el mismo dueño. Edward Cullen.

PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS A :

Superanónimo, tina-tela, Crazy Vamp Chick, alma de mexico, tafranzavi, horbak, aUurOora, Luz.C.C, LooRee, Anabella Fanivene, Lurix, FS-Twilight, Seiya-Moon, Avemix, Marla C, alexia, Analusa, ini narvel, veronick, sabrina2010, AYDECULLEN, mansen-saenz, Kardan, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, MEDG, Supattinsondecullen, Herm'MG, SabrinaCullenBlack, rainbow raw, bea, .  
>Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN MI PÁGINA Y EN FACEBOOK.<p>

QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE FINC Y DE LOS DEMÁS QUE ESCRIBO. MI FAMILIAR SIGUE EN EL HOSPITAL MUY GRAVE Y CADA VEZ PEOR. PIDO PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

DECLARACIONES Y CONFIDENCIAS

Versión Edward

Esa chica iba a matarme. No entendía que me pasaba con ella, pero claramente me sentía atraído hacía ella. Pero era tan cabezota…

Había leído en mí enseguida mis intenciones, muy lista. Que iba a esperar me comportaba como un novio celoso y acosador , pidiendo explicaciones sin que me correspondieran.

Me tenía completamente intrigado por su vida. El por qué trabajaba tanto o para quien. ¿ Tendría pareja? ¿ hijos? Ese pensamiento hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. La quería para mí. Se veía tan hermosa. Su cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sus labios sensuales color fresa, su piel blanca, suave, tersa, como la porcelana. Ese rubor que le sonrojaba las mejillas haciéndola más hermosa si cabe y su olor…. mnmnmm…ese olor …..

Pero ella parecía tan frágil y cansada. Su físico era de una chica joven , pero parecía alguien de más edad por su forma de actuar.

si

No sé que me pasaba con Isabella. Estaba claro que me gustaba y mi atracción por ella era más fuerte de lo normal. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla y ayudarla y eso haría aunque ella me rechazara.

La ayudé con ese tipo en el bar. Me lo agradeció y charlamos animadamente. La vi sonreír un par de veces y fue lo más hermoso que había vista en vi vida. Pero de pronto cuando quise protegerla , quizá más de la cuenta me dijo que me fuera y la dejara en paz que era mayorcita. Me molestó muchísimo y furioso me fui dejándole un billete de quinientos dólares para pagar. Un alarde de arrogancia. Luego me arrepentí.

Aunque ella luchara contra mí, no me daría por vencido. La quería a ella y lucharía por ello.

Me fui a casa conduciendo como un loco. Me metí en la cama pensando cómo haría para conquistar a Isabella. Entre tanto me quedé dormido.

Versión Bella

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todos los días. Cansada, adormecida y avergonzada era como me sentía. Me avergonzaba por todo lo que le dije a Edward que, aunque era la verdad, pero lo cierto es que me había pasado con mis comentarios y hoy si me sentía capaz y tan valiente como ayer, le pediría disculpas. Él sólo me ayudó y me comporté como una borde mal agradecida.

Una hora aproximadamente después , dejé a los niños en el colegio e indiqué a los profesores, que pronto traerían los libros más los materiales. Ellos parecían aceptarlo. Qué remedio.

Llegué a el edificio de oficinas y saludé a Raquel.

* Buenos días Raquel, ¿ qué tal estás?-le pregunté para ser agradable.  
>* Buenos días Bella, estoy bien gracias-contestó.<br>* Luego nos vemos-intenté terminar la conversación, tenía ganas de hablar con el señor Cullen y quitarme el mal trago de encima, para dejar de sentirme tan mal. Cada vez que lo pensaba , el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Tampoco le pregunté a Raquel, si el señor Cullen había llegado. No quería que pensara que estaba pendiente o de alguna manera interesada en él.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en la planta veinticinco, todo estaba oscuro y pensé que no había llegado nadie. Yo era la primera y me sentí aliviada.

Rápidamente me dirigí a el despacho de Edward e intentar terminar antes de que él llegara , para así no cruzarnos y evitar encuentros por mi parte. Por otro lado quería pedirle disculpas, pero esta sería una razón o escusa para no hacerlo aun , al menos esperar hasta que estuviera preparada y no tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

Abrí la puerta de el despacho de Edward esperando que estuviera vacío y allí estaba sentado el señor Cullen , sentado en su sillón de cuero negro leyendo el periódico . El aire se me atoró en la garganta y por un segundo tuve que pensar en como se respiraba.

Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y de la sensualidad pura y dura. Irradiaba seguridad, arrogancia, poder , sexualidad… seguro que todas suspirarían a su paso.  
>* Oh , lo siento- me disculpé por mi intromisión-, creí que aún no había llegado.<p>

Él levantó sus ojos hacia mí y no dijo nada, volvió a bajar su vista a el periódico y siguió leyendo.

Esa indiferencia me hizo sentirme mil veces peor. Tenía disculparme en este momento o me reventaría la cabeza.

* Señor Cullen, ¿ podría hablar con usted un momento?- de nuevo levantó sus pupilas hacía mí rostro y esta vez depositó el periódico en la mesa, mostrándome atención, pero seguía sin emitir ningún vocablo.  
>* Quería disculparme por cómo lo traté ayer-comencé-. He sido muy estúpida y borde. Usted sólo me ha ayudado desde que me conoce y he sido una desagradecida. Me gustaría que me perdone por mi comportamiento. No estoy acostumbrada a que me ayuden , aún menos un hombre.<p>

Edward me miraba escrutando y evaluando mis reacciones, pero sin decir nada. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y mi labio inferior estaba apunto de partirse en dos.

* ¿ Acepta mis disculpas?- le pregunté.

Edward suspiró.

* sólo con una condición- fruncí el ceño con desconfianza. Desde cuanto el perdonar se hacía bajo condiciones. O perdonabas o no.  
>* ¿ Cuál?<br>* Aceptaré tus disculpas si cenas conmigo el sábado.  
>* No – respondí de forma tajante.<br>* ¿ No? ¿ No quieres que te perdone?- inquirió.  
>* Sí – le contesté-, pero no puedo cenar con usted-añadí. ¿ Cómo iba a pensar en cenar con nadie? No podía dejar solos a los niños. Además no podía dejar que el señor Cullen se viera obligado a cenar conmigo sólo para que aceptase mis disculpas.<br>* ¿ Trabajas el sábado?  
>* No. Tengo libres los fines de semana.<br>* Entonces , ¿ cuál es el problema ? ¿ Tienes novio?

No respondí a las preguntas.

* Señor Cullen , no puedo cenar con usted. Si no quiere aceptar mis disculpas…. lo entiendo, pero no tiene que cenar conmigo ni verse obligado a nada. Fui yo quien fue grosera con usted.

Edward no dijo nada más. Yo entendí con su silencio que no estábamos de acuerdo de nuevo, así que empujé el carrito hacía el baño. Lo limpié y me entretuve más de lo necesario.

Mientras que esperaba lo escuché hablar con alguien , supuse que por teléfono ya que no escuché ninguna voz además de la suya.

No me sentía preparada para salir y encararlo otra vez, pero no podía estar aquí todo el día, así que conté hasta diez y salí.

Edward estaba mirando por la ventana, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones.

Comencé a recoger su mesa. No me atrevía a tocar mucho por no desordenarle nada.

* Almorzaremos juntos hoy-escuché a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, no sabía si hablaba conmigo. Él seguía mirando por la ventana, no hablaba por teléfono y al no haber nadie más en el despacho, supuse que se dirigía a mí.

* Lo siento señor Cullen, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar.  
>* No – se volvió y me miró directamente a los ojos.<br>* Señor Cullen….- no me dejó seguir.  
>* Isabella, ya he hablado con Clarise. Hoy no tienes que seguir trabajando. Tienes el día libre, así que suelta eso- dirigió su mano y mirada a el carro de productos de limpieza y al trapo que sostenía en mi mano.<br>* Perdone por el atrevimiento, pero no tenía ningún derecho. No quiero ser grosera con usted otra vez, pero esa decisión no le correspondía.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué a Clarise, ante la mirada de Edwad . Al tercer tono contestó.

* Diga-contestó Clarise.  
>* Hola Clarise soy Bella.<br>* Ah, hola Bella, ¿ ya te informó el señor Cullen?  
>* Algo así, pero no me parece bien-contesté.<br>* Lo siento Bella , él es el jefe y si dice que no trabajas hoy se cumple y punto.  
>* Pero Clarise…<br>* Pero nada disfruta- y colgó.

¡ Mierda!

* Isabella, soy el jefe. Yo dirijo todas las empresas incluida en la que tu trabajas. Yo decido quien trabaja y quien no y, si quiero invitar a una amiga a almorzar, para que la perdone por tratarme como una auténtica basura, que así sea.  
>* Señor Cullen, quiero que me disculpe por mi pésimo comportamiento, pero no hace falta que haga el esfuerzo. Sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y no debe de verse obligado.<p>

Edward se acercó a mí y me acorraló entre la mesa de de su escritorio y su cuerpo. Su olor inundó mis pulmones y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no marearme. Sus manos fueron subiendo por mis brazos , sintiendo descargas eléctricas y fuego a su paso. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Sus manos siguieron subiendo, pasando por mi clavícula, cuello y agarrar mis mejillas suavemente. Sus labios casi rozaban los míos.

* Estoy deseando llevarte a almorzar. No es una obligación es un placer- me dijo casi rozando sus labios con los míos. Yo no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Se movió y sus labios rozaron mi oído.  
>* Por favor, compláceme.<p>

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Se inclinó hacia un lado pero aún sobre mí y pulsó el intercomunicador.  
>* Jéssica, anula todas mis citas y reuniones de hoy y no me pases ninguna llamada, exceptuando a mi familia.<br>* Muy bien Edward.

Volvió a su posición inicial con su cara a milímetros de la mía.  
>* Podemos irnos- me agarró de mi mano y tiró de mí fuera de su despacho.<p>

Estaba conmocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo, como estado de shock. Me metió en el ascensor , mientras veía a Jéssica reírse disimuladamente.  
>* Las puertas se cerraron y el ambiente se llenó de su fragancia, volviendo a nublarme los sentidos. Intenté no pensar en lo que este hombre influía en mi cuerpo y cuanto me enfurecía el no poder controlar las reacciones de este.<p>

Unos segundos después que a mí me parecieron horas , las puertas se abrieron llenándome de aire limpio. Edward volvió a tirar de mi mano y me sacó fuera de el ascensor.

* Puedo andar sola- di un tirón a mi mano , pero él la apretó más fuerte.  
>* No estoy muy seguro, además no quiero que te escapes.<p>

En ese instante Raquel saltó sobre él.

* Buenos días Edward, antes se me olvidó darte mi nuevo número de móvil. Lo he cambiado…  
>* ¿ y para que quiero yo tu número?-le preguntó Edward dejándola descolocada y avergonzada. Pensé que lo rechazaba por respeto hacía mí, pero seguro que luego se lo pediría a mis espaldas.<p>

¿ Pero por qué pensaba en eso? Eso a mí no me importaba.

* Yo pensé que como eres el jefe, querías tener el número de todos tus empleados en especial el de las chicas-explicó Raquel.

Que pena de chica. ¿ Por qué se arrastraban tanto? ¿No tenían dignidad?

* Primero- comenzó Edward-, yo soy el señor Cullen para ti. Nunca te he dado pie para que me llames : tu teléfono se lo das a mi jefe de personal , que es a quien le puede interesar, servir para algo o cambiarlo en tu expediente .

Tercero: sólo mi familia, amigos y las personas que son importantes para mí están en mi agenda. ¿ A quedado lo suficientemente claro, señorita?  
>* Sí , señor Cullen.<br>* Muy bien. Adiós y buenos días.

Raquel miró nuestras manos unidas. Yo ni siquiera podía levantar mis ojos de mis pies y en ese instante Edward volvió a tirar de mí hacía fuera de el edificio.

Caminamos a el aparcamiento y cuando llegamos a su coche me paré y reaccioné.

* No es hora de almorzar.

Vi como sonrió.

* Voy a llevarte a desayunar y luego pasaremos el día juntos.

¿ Pero qué estaba haciendo?

* Esto no está bien. No es buena idea-bufó.  
>* ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Por mi imagen pública?<br>* Esa sería una de las razones, pero no la principal para mí.  
>* Lo siento pero mientras que no me de fuertes razones, no aceptaré una negativa.<br>* Señor Cullen….por favor.  
>* Edward – me corrigió.<br>* No …

Me empujó contra su coche y se acercó a mí absolviéndome con su mirada.

* Edward, por favor- me rogó.

Suspiré.

* Está bien, Edward- contesté-, tengo coche.

Buscó alrededor en busca de mi automóvil y yo señalé a mi Chevy.

* ¿ Eso es tu coche?- me inquirió con una mueca de espanto.  
>* Sí, sonreí. Tiene personalidad y anda perfectamente.<br>* Señorita, eso -señaló mi coche-, es de la época de los picapiedras. ¿ Tienes que empujarlo con los pies?- lo empujé con las manos en su pecho ofendida.

En realidad no estaba enfadada. Ya era una costumbre que todo el mundo se metiera y riera de mi furgoneta y estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba haciendo un poquito el papel y así intentar escaparme.

Me zafé de él y me dirigí a mi coche. Unos brazos me agarraron por mi espalda haciéndome parar.

* No voy a dejar que conduzcas eso estando yo presente-susurró en mi oído. Su aliento mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo cuando choco contra mi cuello-. Por favor no te enfades. Al menos tengo que reconocer que es una antigüedad.

Se me ocurrió una idea.  
>* Sólo hay una forma de que te perdone- le informé.<br>* ¿ Cuál? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de mí.  
>* Te perdono si olvidas la idea de invitarme a almorzar y me dejas seguir trabajando.<p>

Me miró con sorpresa . Mi respuesta no se la esperaba.  
>* Prefiero que sigas enfadada conmigo, pero tu y yo vamos a pasar el día juntos- aseguró y abrió la puerta de el copiloto de su flamante y lujoso coche.<br>* Luego te traigo de vuelta para que recojas a tu abuelo.  
>* No , iré en el mío.<br>* Isabella, móntate en el coche si no quieres que lo haga yo a la fuerza- me amenazó -. luego te traeré a recogerlo . No te preocupes.

No quise discutir más y me metí en el coche. Edward dio la vuelta a el coche y se montó en el asiento de el conductor.

* ¿Te das cuenta que esto es una especie de secuestro?  
>* A muchas mujeres les encantarían que yo les secuestrara. Ya has visto a Raquel-bromeó.<br>* Yo no soy como las demás.

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos.

* Pon te el cinturón- me ordenó y le obedecí esta vez sin discutir.

Edward arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos a algún lugar.

Me sentía nerviosa. Nunca antes me había montado con un hombre a solas, aunque sabía que Edward no me veía de esa forma. Él podía estar con cualquier mujer que quisiera , no se iba a fijar en mí. La limpiadora.

Su olor estaba en todo el habitáculo, llenándome los pulmones. Me sentía extraña. Me gustaba su compañía, pero a la vez me sentía fuera de lugar. Era una persona que nada tenía que ver con mi tipo de vida.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a una cafetería. No parecía cara , ni lujosa. Más bien era una cafetería familiar.

Bajó de el coche y rápidamente fue a mi puerta para abrirla. Todo un caballero. Agarró mi mano como antes con fuerza y entramos en el establecimiento.

* ¿ Edward? Gritó alguien . Varias personas miraron hacia nosotros.  
>* Hola Sue. ¿ Cómo estás?- le dio un beso y se abrazaron.<p>

Era una señora de unos cincuenta años, piel aceitunada y pelo oscuro.

* ¿ Dónde has estado metido? Hace mucho tiempo que no venías.  
>* He estado ocupado, el trabajo ya sabes….<br>* No es bueno trabajar tanto sin descanso.  
>* Sue, ella es Isabella, una amiga- me posó su mano en mi baja espalda y empujó suavemente.<br>* Hola cariño-me abrazó.  
>* Encantada de conocerla señora-le contesté.<br>* Ya era hora de que trajeras a alguien Edward. No es bueno estar tan solo. Es maravilloso tener una compañera a la que os améis, cuidéis y apoyéis mutuamente.  
>* No , sólo somos amigos. No hay nada más.<p>

Sue agarró mi mentón.

* os lo veo en los ojos- sonrió-. Vayan a sentarse y en seguida os atiendo.  
>* Edward tiró de mi mano como ya era costumbre y nos condujo a una mesa apartada en el rincón.<br>* ¿ Vienes por aquí mucho?- le pregunté curiosa.  
>* Desde pequeño. Mis padres nos traían a mis hermanos y a mí los domingos- me brindó una sonrisa que casi hace que me desmaye-. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado y hace mucho tiempo que no venía.<br>* Se nota que te quiere-le dije señalando a Sue que estaba atendiendo una mesa más hayá.  
>* Sí, ella es magnífica.<p>

Se instauró de nuevo el silencio entre nosotros y ese malestar volvió. Esto no estaba bien, me sentía mal. Mis hermanos estaban en el colegio y yo debía de estar trabajando, no en una cafetería a punto de desayunar unos de los mejores desayunos de mi vida y no lo compartía con ellos.

* Lo siento pero no puedo- me intenté poner de pie pero Edward me sujetó.  
>* ¿ Qué pasa?- preguntó-. ¿ Creía que ya lo habías asimilado?<br>* No puedo estar aquí, me siento mal, culpable….  
>* ¿Culpable? No estás haciendo nada malo Isabella. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a desayunar.<br>* Pero no debería de estar aquí….yo….  
>* Por favor Isabella. Da me una oportunidad, déjame conocerte.<p>

Me sentía muy mal, culpable, insegura y fuera de lugar.

* Por favor-rogó.

Sue llegó en ese momento y nos entregó las cartas.

* ¿ Te pongo lo de siempre Edward?  
>* Como me conoces- le sonrió-. ¿ Y tu Isabella?<br>* ¿ Qué es?- me miró a los ojos conteniendo la risa.  
>* Tortitas con chocolate y nata- contestó finalmente Sue-. Es lo que come desde pequeño. Nunca lo ha cambiado.<br>* Oh, pues tomaré lo mismo.  
>* Buena elección , ahora os lo traigo.<p>

Sue se fue.

* ¿ Cuántos hermanos tienes?- le pregunté curiosa.  
>* Dos y conmigo tres. Emmet y Alice. Pero también considero a Rosalie y Jasper como hermanos. A Emmet y Jasper ya los conoces. Rosalie es la mujer de Emmet y Alice es mi hermana y la mujer de Jasper.<br>* ¿Es la chica de de las fotos de su despacho?  
>* Sí, están muy enamorados. Y tu, ¿ tienes hermanos?<p>

Me quedé callada un momento. No sabía si contestar, pero no era malo ni extraño tener hermanos así que dije la verdad.

* Sí, tres.

Sue llegó con nuestros desayunos y todo se quedó en silencio.

El olor a chocolate caliente y a tortillas llenó todos mis sentidos. Me sentía mal al no compartir esto con mis hermanos pero se los compensaría de alguna manera.

Todo estaba delicioso y apenas hablamos mientras comíamos.

A la hora de pagar tuvimos otro encontronazo. Yo quería pagar, al menos mi parte, pero Edward no lo consentía.

* Te dije que yo te invitaría.  
>* No , me dijiste que me invitarías a almorzar.<br>* Bueno, preciosa pues a esto también invito ….por favor-rogó.

Nos despedimos de Sue y volvimos a el coche. Pensé que volveríamos a las oficinas. Cuando llevábamos vatios minutos en la carretera pregunté.

* ¿ Dónde vamos?

No es que conociera Forks, pero no reconocía este camino como el de la dirección a tomar de camino a el edificio de oficinas.

* Vamos a un lugar que es especial para mí, pero antes voy a hacer una parada y enseguida volvemos a el plan.

Paró en un puesto de perritos calientes y hamburguesas. Hablaba con el dependiente y metía cosas en una bolsa de plástico mientras yo lo observaba a través de la ventana de mi asiento en su coche. Edward sacó su cartera y pagó con un billete de cincuenta dólares.

¿ Por qué estaba comprando comida?

Sin esperar el cambio, dio media vuelta y se montó en el coche acomodando la bolsa en el asiento trasero. Me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

* ¿Estás lista?  
>* No lo sé-dudé.<p>

Se rió y arrancó el coche y nos incorporamos a la carretera.  
>* ¿ Qué tiene de especial el sitio dónde me llevas?-le pregunté.<br>* Varias cosas.

Sentía mucha curiosidad. ¿ Qué podía parecer especial al gran Edward Cullen? Siendo multimillonario lo tenía todo.

Se incorporó en una bifurcación de el camino. Nos adentramos en un camino de tierra con dirección a el bosque.

* Edward… – susurré.  
>* Tranquila. No soy un asesino , ni pienso esconder tu cuerpo en el bosque-bufé-. Ya casi hemos llegado.<p>

Paró el coche a un lado de el camino y bajamos de el coche. Miré a mi alrededor pero no vi nada especial.

Edward llegó hasta mi sonriendo , tomo mi mano y tiró de mi.

* Tenemos que llegar a pie.

Caminamos por una senda por pocos minutos y enseguida vislumbre un hermoso y paradisíaco prado. Estaba completamente iluminado y lo recubría una manta de flores. Era hermoso.  
>* ¿ Qué te parece?- me susurró en el oído.<br>* Es precioso, pero no lo entiendo-frunció el ceño.  
>* ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?<br>* ¿Qué le ves de especial? Verás no me malinterpretes, me parece asombroso y muy hermoso, pero creí que habría mas lujos o no sé….  
>* Ven.<p>

Caminamos por el prado hasta sentarnos y acomodarnos bajo un gran árbol.

* Soy un exitoso empresario. Tengo mucho dinero, mas de lo que puedo contar. Es cierto que el dinero te da estabilidad económica y puedo vivir con muchísima comodidad. Tampoco te negaré que en casa tengo todo de última tecnologías , pero…. sólo soy un hombre prado es mi rincón secreto. Es especial porque sólo estoy yo, ahora contigo. No hay trabajo, ni reuniones. No hay gorrones, traidores o falsos amigos. No hay comerciales acosadores , implorándote que inviertas en sus negocios. Aquí sólo soy yo, Edward Cullen. Aquí puedo respirar, hay tranquilidad y puedo pensar. Como te he dicho antes sólo soy un hombre. Tengo veintisiete años y tengo un imperio. Tengo buenos amigos y una familia estupenda, pero aún así a veces me siento solo.

Estaba fascinada. Este era el verdadero Edward Cullen. Sin caretas, ni fachadas. Sin dinero , ni poder. Edward Cullen en estado puro. Me estaba enseñando su lugar favorito a mí. Yo apenas era una desconocida , pero lo sentía como si lo conociera de siempre.  
>* Me gustaría que me conocieras a mí, no a la figura pública que todos conocen o más bien creen conocer. También quiero conocerte a ti. Saber si tienes un jugar especial, tu familia, tus amigos, quiero conocerte.<br>* ¿ Por qué?- fue lo único que podía procesar mi mente en este momento.  
>* Isabella, desde el día que caí sobre ti, no he podido apartarte de mis pensamiento. Me gustas, me fascinas….Eres muy hermosa y diferente a nadie que haya conocido antes. Eres la única que no se ha tirado a mis brazos y no a quedado nublada por mi dinero. Me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.<p>

¿ Qué? No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿ Estaría soñando? No ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños podría permitirme tener ningún tipo de relación con un hombre como él. Seguro que nada más conocer mi situación familiar , se espantaría y saldría corriendo. Aun así lo entendería. ¿ Quién iba a quererse relacionar con una chica que tuviera esa carga? Porque mis hermanos eran como si fuesen hijos míos, tenía la misma responsabilidad con ellos.

Los rayos de el sol iluminaban su cara resaltando sus masculinas facciones y haciendo brillar su blanca dentadura. No podía negarlo, era tremendamente atraccitivo.

* Isabella …  
>* Llámame Bella- le pedí-. Así me llaman mis amigos-asintió .<br>* Sé que apenas nos conocemos , pero me encantaría cambiar la situación. Quiero conocerte. No quiero agobiarte y podemos ir poco a poco. Por favor Bella, ¿ me darías una oportunidad?…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y UNA VEZ MÁS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

SECRETOS

**Sé que apenas nos conocemos , pero me encantaría cambiar la situación. Quiero conocerte. No quiero agobiarte y podemos ir poco a poco. Por favor Bella, ¿ me darías una oportunidad?...**

**Poco a poco se fueacercando a mí. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos dejándomeparalizada. No sé que me pasaba con este hombre, influía en todosmis sentidos. Era como una droga, no la quieres tomar pero tu cuerpola reclama con todo su ser.**  
><strong>Sus manos me agarraronlas mejillas con firmeza. Sus manos me trasmitían descargas desde micara bajando por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Sus ojosviajaban de mis labios a mis ojos cautelosos intentando descifrar misreacciones.<strong>  
><strong>Sentí un suave roce desus labios sobre los míos y algo dentro de mí estalló. Sus labiossuaves y carnosos, probando mi respuesta, aunque yo no me moví lo deseara no podía.<strong>

**-Mmnn...- gimió Edward-, no sabes ...cuanto deseaba besarte.**

**Sus labios se volvieronmás duros y demandantes y me asusté. No podía darle esperanzas nillegar más lejos. Esto no podía ser , no podía seguir soñando. Unhombre como él nunca llegaría ha querer estar con alguien como pasado mis cargas... no podía permitirme soñar.**  
><strong>Lo empujé con mismanos en su pecho. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad rechazarlo.<strong>

**-No...-dije apartándolo de mí e intentando ponerme de pie.**

**-No espera- agarró mi muñeca-, Bella … lo siento, no quería asustarte.**

**-Por favor señor Cullen, me gustaría irme.**

**-Bella...Edward , ... dime Edward por favor-rogó.**

**-Llévame a por mi coche, por favor.**

**-Perdóname no quería molestarte. Quédate un rato más. Prometo no intentar volver a besarte.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**-No debí aceptar su invitación. Además tengo … tengo que recoger a los ...tengo que volver a trabajar.**

**-Está bien , como quieras- dijo en un todo más calmado y frío-. Te llevaré a recoger tu coche.**  
><strong>El camino de regreso fue en silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en su beso. Sus labios contra los míos. Mi primer beso. Aunque para mí fue increíble, estaba un poco avergonzada. No reaccioné. Edward era un hombre con mucha experiencia y estaba acostumbrado a mujeres atractivas y experimentadas.<strong>

**A pesar de mi edad,nunca había salido con nadie, no había tenido novio ni habíahablado con amigas acerca de los besos y menos aun del sexo. Me habíadedicado a cuidar de mi madre y mis hermanos y a intentar sobrevivira mi padre.**

**De reojo miré aEdward, su mandíbula apretada, labios en linea recta y ojos fijos enla carretera. Su mirada perdida más allá del horizonte. Nunca habíavisto a ningún hombre tan atractivo como él. La verdad es que no mehe estado fijando mucho en nadie, pero Edward tenía algo que mellamaba. Todo mi cuerpo lo sentía. Sentía esa atracción que habíaentre los dos...fuerte y caliente. Como me hacía temblar con sóloun roce y como palpitaba mi corazón con sólo mirarlo. Pero no teníanada para ofrecerle. **

**Pronto llegamos junto ami coche en silencio. Paró el coche y seguía sin hablar y mirarme.**

**Lentamente mi manoagarró el tirador de la puerta y abrí.**

**-Gracias ...Edward. Me lo he pasado muy bien.**

**-Pero no lo quieres repetir- contestó enfadado.**

**No debería de haber salido con él.**

**-Lo siento, no debí...- no seguí hablando y fui bajando de el coche pero Edward me agarró por la muñeca.**

**-Espera...-dijo-, no quiero que te vayas así. Siento si te he molestado. No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. Quiero que estemos bien.**

**-Tranquilo señor Cullen, para mí todo está olvidado. Sólo no lo vuelva a hacerlo. No vuelva a besarme por favor. Mi vida es complicada y no puedo permitirme esto ahora. De verdad créame que es lo mejor para usted.**

**-Otra vez con señor Cullen. Está bien, he captado la indirecta , no hace falta que pongas tantas escusas. No volveré a molestarte tranquila. Respetaré tu decisión y las distancias.**

**Se había enfadadoconmigo, pero era lo mejor. Bajé la mirada y salí de el coche. **  
><strong>A paso rápido me subíen mi coche y una vez dentro no pude contener las lágrimas.<strong>  
><strong>Lloraba por mi madre,mis hermanos, por la vida que nos había tocado vivir. Apenas veíala carretera y tuve que parar en la cuneta para serenarme.<strong>  
><strong>Nunca podría tener aEdward. Nunca nadie me iba a querer. ¿ Quién iba a querer cargarcon alguien como yo? Me dolía el corazón y apenas podía ía que ser fuerte. Esto sólo era un ataque de ansiedad provocadopor todos estos días tan difíciles. Pero yo Isabella Swan erafuerte.<strong>  
><strong>Respiré hondo y poco a poco me fui calmando. Eso es . Ahora iría a recoger a mis hermanoscomo si nada hubiera pasado. En eso me estaba volviendo una perfeccionista.<strong>

** Versión Edward **

**Estaba echo una me rechazaba así sin más y cómo podía decir que era lomejor para mí. Que mierda sabría ella que era lo mejor para mí. Y¿ Qué mierda pasaba con su vida? ¿ Qué complicada puede ser lavida de una chica de 22 años?**  
><strong>Unos golpes en lapuesta y entró Jessica mi secretaria.<strong>

**-¿Café señor?**

**-Sí por favor.**

**-Tiene una reunión en una hora.**

**-Sí , está bien- no tenía ninguna gana de aguantar a nadie.**

**-Le traeré el café , señor.**

**Preparé la documentación para la maldita reunión. Ahora podría estar con Isabella en nuestro picnic, tumbados bajo la sombra de el roble , besándonos. Dios... , la deseaba muchísimo, pero estaba claro que ella no era como las mujeres que siempre me relacionaba. Mujeres de una noche. La conocía hace dos putos minutos y apenas podía dejar de pensar en ella.**

**Jessica entró con micafé.**

**-Jessica llama a Clarise y pídele el expediente de Isabella Swan.**

**-¿ Isabella?- preguntó-, Bella ¿la que trabaja aquí?**

**-Sí .**

**-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman señor Cullen , pero ¿ no ira a despedirla? A ella le hace falta el trabajo. Incluso yo la ayudo por las tardes.**

**-¿ Cómo la ayuda?- ¿cómo mierda sabía más mi secretaria de Isabella Swan que yo?**

**-Verá ella tiene que trabajar en el bar de James- sí eso lo sabía-, y yo me quedo con los tres niños hasta que ella salga. Es sólo algo temporal hasta que ella pueda pagar a una niñera.**  
><strong>¿ Tres niños? ¿ Tenía hijos? Pero era tan joven.¿ Cómo podía tener tres? Pero ella parece tan inocente...<strong>  
><strong>Un sentimiento dentro de mí me desconcertó. Me hacía sentir terriblemente mal. El mero hecho de pensar en Isabella haciendo el amor con otro hombre me llenaba de repulsión y furia. ¿ Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿ Celos? Pero no podía ser. Apenas la conocía y no estaba enamorado de ella. Es cierto que me gustaba y mucho. Por no decir como la deseaba pero no había nada más. Podría ser por el rechazo. El que me rechazara a mí cuando se había acostado con otro hombre. Esto me hacía sentir realmente muy mal.<strong>

**-¿ Tiene tres hijos?**

**Jessica sonrió yemitió una pequeña risita que no hizo más que irritarme más de lo que ya estaba.**

**-No , ellos no son sus hijos. Son sus hermanos. Ella no está casada y ni siquiera tiene pareja.**

**No me había dadocuenta de la tensión que tenía sobre mis hombros hasta que hablóde hermanos. Sentí un gran alivio. Alivio porque ella no estabacasada. Alivio porque esos niños no eran hijos suyos. Sentía miposesividad sobre ella y los hijos que alguna vez fuera a porque quizá tuviera una oportunidad. Alivio porque aunque nofuera virgen, no tenía una relación tan seria con otro hombre.**

**-¿Y su familia?**

**-Se que su madre murió hace unos días y ella se encarga de ellos.**

**-¿ Y su padre?**

**-No sé nada más.**

**-Bien- dije ofuscado-, pídame ese informe.**

**La miré y comprendíque esperaba que le dijera que iba a hacer con Isabella.**

**-Tranquila no la voy a despedir.**

**-Oh- suspiró aliviada-, le pediré que me lo mande por fax.**

**Necesitaba respuestas. Su madre había muerto hace sólo unos días. Dios. ¿ No tenía más familia que la ayudara? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Podría ser esa la razón por la que decía que su vida era complicada. Su mirada triste se debía a la reciente muerte de su madre. Pero ¿nadie la ayudaba? ¿ Por eso trabajaba tanto? **

**La reunión se me hizo eterna. No podía dejar de pensar el Isabella y su misteriosa vida.**

**Una vez en casa, con unvaso de whisky en una mano y con el sobre de el expediente deIsabella , me relajé.**

**_**  
><strong>Expediente:<strong>

**Isabella Swan Dawyer**

**Numero de la seguridadsocial 28. **

**Teléfono .xxx**

**Dirección calle delcerezo nº 26 2º-d**

**22 años**

**Cargas familiares : 3hermanos ( no se conocen su edad)**

**Madre Renne Dawyer(fallecida)**

**Padre Charlie Swan ( nose conoce dirección fiscal)**

**Estudios: **

**Instituto enseñanzasecundaria completa.**

**Wester WashingtonUniversity grado de asistencial social ( Falta último año)**

**Otros trabajos:**

**Camarera en cafetería" La fondie" durante 6 años.**

**Camarera en bar "Embrujo " durante 4 años.**

**Camarera en pub "Fast " actualmente.**

**Tenía ahora mas dudasque antes. ¿Por qué había dejado de estudiar? Y ¿ por qué nosabían el paradero de su padre. Dios quería verla. Pero me habíapedido que la dejara en paz de manera muy sutil y no queríapresionarla. Tan sólo con pensar en el beso, sus labios... perdíala perspectiva.**

** Versión Bella **

**Hoy por fin era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar y estar con mis hermanos. Estaba a punto de acabar mi turno en el pub. **

**Mientras que yo pensaba en mi esperado fin de semana, Mike como todos los días me increpaba una y otra vez explicándome lo que le perseguían las chicas, el trabajo que tenía y el dinero. Me daba a entender la suerte que tenía de que estuviera interesado en tener una cita conmigo.**  
><strong>Yo apenas lo escuchaba.<strong>

**El resto de la semana había sido tranquilo. Desde que hablé con Edward no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Eso era lo que le había pedido, pero me entristecía. **  
><strong>En la oficina le limpiaba su despacho. Cuando yo llegaba si él ya estaba dentro se levantaba de de su asiento y se iba hasta que yo terminaba y volvía a entrar. Si era yo la que estaba dentro se iba al despacho de Jasper pero a la cafetería hasta que terminaba.<strong>

**Edward venía todos los días a el pub. Se sentaba en la mesa justo enfrente de el mostrador. No me hablaba . Sólo me miraba. Sentía su mirada desde que entraba hasta que se marchaba e incluso se esperaba en su coche hasta que yo me montaba en el mío y me iba a casa. Pero no me hablaba. **

**De vez en cuando mis ojos se iban hacia él. Edward no apartaba la mirada, pero yo avergonzada la apartaba rápidamente. Esto no podía seguir así.Había momentos en el día en que anhelaba el momento en que viera a Edward. Iba a acabar con el corazón más destrozado de lo que ya lo tenía.**

**El frío de la noche me despejó. Mi primera reacción fue mirar al coche de Edward. Él estaba allí como cada noche esperando por mí. Me sentía alagada y triste. Edward se estaba involucrando conmigo sin darse cuenta y le iba a ser daño sin proponérmelo. Iba a tener que dejar de trabajar para él.**  
><strong>Sintiendo su mirada en mí, me monté en mi coche y me fui a casa.<strong>

**El sábado por lamañana llamé a Clarise y le pregunté si podía cambiarme de oficinas. Me preguntó si había tenido algún problema con alguien y le expliqué que no. Que todos me habían tratado muy bien, que sólo era por cercanía a casa y cosas personales. Me dijo que lo intentaría para que pudiera empezar el lunes.**

**Limpié y organicé todas las comidas para la semana siguiente. **

**Los niños parecen que se adaptaban bien exceptuando alguna que otra pesadilla. Por mi parte intentaba no pensar en nada. Si no pensaba no me hacía daño o eso creía.**

**El domingo a media mañana Clarise me llamó y me dio la nueva dirección de las oficinas. Al parecer la chica que limpiaba allí le parecía bien el cambio y no hubo problemas. Era el mismo horario y podía compaginarlos dos trabajos, aunque intentaría cambiar también el trabajo en el pub. Pero me advirtió que pudiera ser que el señor Cullen no estuviera de acuerdo cuando se enterara.**

**Después de hablar con Clarise llamé a Jessica para decirle que me habían cambiado de oficina pero que si me podía seguir haciendo el favor de quedarse con los niños. Por supuesto dijo que sí.**

**El lunes dejé a los niños en el colegio y fui a las nuevas oficinas. Estas estaban un poco más cerca de casa. Cuando llegué todos fueron amables como ella otra oficina, pero en esta no me dieron absurdas listas de comportamiento. Era de agradecer. Las compañeras eran amables y no tuve ningún problema.**

**Conocí a un el encargado de mantenimiento. Se llamaba Jake. Nos hicimos amigos al instante. Estaba trabajando para pagarse la universidad de el último año de derecho. Nos tomamos un café en el tiempo de descanso y estuve tan entretenida riéndome con sus ocurrencias que por un momento olvidé todo lo demás.**

**-Oye Bella, ¿ quieres venir a tomar un café o algo luego? Unos amigos vamos a reunirnos y a tomar algo.**

**- Lo siento Jake luego tengo que trabajar. Me hubiera gustado.**

**- ¿Después de aquí?**

**- Sí, trabajo en el pub fast.**

**- Uff. Bueno puedo decirles a mis amigos que vayamos a ese local y nos tomamos algo contigo.**

**- Claro-le sonreí.**

**No sé si eso iba a serbuena idea.**

**Cuando terminé mi turno fui a recoger a los niños. Apenas jugué un poco con ello,les ayudé a hacer los deberes y los bañé para cuando me tenía que ir a el pub. **  
><strong>En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Tenía que ser Jessica.<strong>

**- Hola Jessica, gracias por venir.**

**- Hola, no es nada. Estos niños son muy buenos. Además se pasan la mayor parte de el tiempo durmiendo.**

**- Bueno pues me voy. La cenas está en la cocina y ya están bañados.**

**- Ok. … oye Bella, ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Claro.**

**- ¿ Has tenido algún problema con el señor Cullen?**

**- No.**

**- Mira la cosa es que cuando hoy a aparecido otra chica ha formado un escándalo. Llamó a Clarise y estuvo gritando que no quería a ninguna otra , que te quería a ti. La pobre chica se fue llorando y muy asustada.**

**- Dios mío. yo...yo no tengo nada con él. Le pedí que me cambiara por la cercanía a casa.**

**- Pues parece que el señor Cullen se lo ha tomado como una ofensa personal o algo así. Estaba furioso hoy. Quizá debieras de llamarlo y explicarle.**

**- Sí, lo pensaré.**

** Versión Edward **

**No sé que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Había dejado de hablarle y acercarme a estaba intentando joder. Había usado hasta la última gota de auto control para no besarla. Todas las mañanas tenía que salir de el despacho para no abalanzarme sobre ella. Quería abrazarla contra mi cuerpo y besar esos labios rosas. La deseaba muchísimo.**  
><strong>Llamaron a la puerta de el despacho y esta se abrió.<strong>

**- Edward, ¿nos vamos a fast, te vienes?**

** Sí . Quería ir para ver a Isabella como todos los días. Esta vez hablaría con ella y le pediría explicaciones.**

**- Edward...**

**- Sí. **

**- ¿ Estás bien?**

**- Sí- me restregué las manos por la cara-, sólo un poco cansado. No es nada.**

**- Esta bien, pero si necesitas hablar de cierta persona castaña que hoy no ha venido a trabajar...**

**- ¿Qué?- ¿ cómo mierda lo sabía?**

**- Se a enterado todo el edificio gracias a tus gritos de esta mañana. Después de la bronca que le has echado a Clarise dudo que sea por mero aburrimiento. Hay algo más que te estás ocultando.**

**- No se que me pasa Jasper. Me tiene obsesionado.**

**- ¿ Te has acostado con ella? Normalmente se te pasa cuando lo consigues.**

**- No . Ella no es como las demás. Me rechazó. No quiere que me acerque a ella.**

**- ¿ Te rechazó? Al gran Edward Cullen. No esperaba vivir para ver esto.**

**- No te cachondees. La besé y ni siquiera se inmutó. yo...la deseo muchísimo y ella...no quiere ni hablarme. **

**- Quizá tenga alguna razón o se ha enterado de la maravillosa reputación que tienes con las mujeres.**

**- No lo sé. Sólo sabe repetir que su vida es complicada.**

**- Intenta hablar con ella. Explícale como te sientes o sino dale tiempo.**

**- ¿ Tiempo para qué? ¿ Para que se aleje más?**

**- Anda vamos a emborracharnos y de camino le echas un ojo. Quien lo diría el gran Edward Cullen por fin enamorado.**

**- Yo no estoy enamorado.**

**- Si no lo estás te falta muy poco.**

**Mierda.**

** Versión Bella **

**Aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento de el pub y lo primero que vi fue el coche de Edward. No estaba preparada para esto.**  
><strong>Entré y no miré. Fui directa a soltar mis cosas en la taquilla y luego directa a la barra que era mi sitio habitual y donde estaba Laurent.<strong>

**- Hola -saludé.**

**- Hola Bella, te quedas en la barra de nuevo ¿ ok?**

**Asentí.**

**- Bueno ya que estás aquí me voy a la oficina . Si hay algún problema me avisas.**

**- Sin problema.**

**Sin ni siquiera mirarlo sentía. No estaba en la mesa cerca de la barra ya que al entrarno lo había visto. Tenía que estar sentado al fondo. No lo habíavisto pero estaba segura de que estaba ahí.**  
><strong>Como siempre Mike fueel primero en venir a recibirme.<strong>

**- Hola preciosa- exibió su sonrisa.**

**- Hola Mike.**

**- ¿ Qué tal tu fin de semana?**

**- Bien lo pasé descansando.**

**- Eso suena muy aburrido. Podrías haberme llamado y nos hubiéramos divertido juntos.**

**- No, Mike. ¿ Quieres tomar algo?-le pregunté para cambiar de tema.**

**Sí ponme un larios con tónica y limón. **

**Claro, ahora mismo.**

**Le preparé su bebida se la serví y por fin me dejó sola. Estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba tranquilizarme. Me volví y comencé a colocar los vasos limpios en su sitio correspondiente.**

**- ¿Puedo sentarme en la barra?- esa voz. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Me volví. Estaba guapísimo e imponente y por mucho que yo quisiera nunca iba a poder estar con él.**

**- Por supuesto. ****Gracias.**

**- ¿ Quiere tomar algo?**

**- Lo de siempre.**

**- Bien-le di una tímida sonrisa y comencé a servirlo. Eché el hielo y luego el carísimo whisky. Posé un posavasos en la barra y coloqué el vaso en el, pero antes de quitar la mano Edward me la agarró contra el vaso. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.**

**- Me gustaría hablar contigo.**

**- Estoy trabajando- solté mi mano de su agarre.**

**- Sólo será un momento. Sólo quiero hablar contigo unos minutos.**

**- No veo de qué.**

**- ¿No ? Que tal de ¿por qué has pedido el traslado a otra oficina?**

**- No voy a hablar contigo de eso.**

**- ¿ No? Creo que me merezco una respuesta.**

**- Como jefe, sí. Estas oficinas están...- no me dejó terminar.**

**- ¡No! No como tu jefe. Como Edward. Quiero que me digas porque me tengo que alejar de ti cuando me muero por besarte.**

**Me quedé paralizada,sin saber que decir.**

**- ¡Bella!- gritó alguien. **  
><strong>Apenas me moví. Aun estaba en estado de shock.<strong>

**- Jake...hola.**

**- Hola -me besó en la mejilla-. Como te prometí esta mañana, estamos aquí. Este es San y su novia Laura. Ella es Ana y Peter.**

**- Hola encantada de conoceros- les dije-. Podéis sentaros en una de las mesas y ahora mismo os atenderan unas de mis compañeras.**

**- ¿ No puedes venir tu?- preguntó Jake.**

**- No . Yo estoy en la barra. No me puedo mover de aquí.**

**- Está bien nos beberemos una a tu salud.**

**- Estupendo- sonreí.**

**Cuando me volví para mirar a Edward este ya no estaba. Lo busqué por todo el local y lo encontré en el fondo en compañía de su cuñado Jasper y su padre.**

**Fueron pasando las-horas. De vez en cuando Jake venía a hablar un poco conmigo pero no podía entretenerme mucho porque esa noche hubo bastante gente. Mike también volvió al ataque pero intenté no echarle mucha cuenta y así fueron pasando las horas. Un poco antes de que terminara mi turno, vi salir a Edward con su familia pero ni siquiera me miró esta vez. Me dolió. Pero en realidad era lo mejor. Yo se lo había pedido y además el estaba enfadado.**

**Cuando llegó mi hora y todo estaba recogido en la barra cogí mi bolso de la taquilla y salí al exterior. Un día más de trabajo y un poco más cansada.**  
><strong>Comencé a andar hacía mi coche rebuscando las llaves en mi bolso y cuando alcé la vista ami coche me quedé helada. Edward estaba apoyado en el capo de mi coche con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con su mirada fija en mí.<strong>


End file.
